


The Kingsman Bed and Breakfast

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Please Sign Our Guest Book [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Complications, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Merlin, Pining, Renovations, Serious Discussion of Age Difference, Slow Burn, Unexpected heats, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: The Kingsman Bed and Breakfast has been in Merlin's family for years. He ran it with his ma since he was 10 and inherited it completely once she passed away a month ago. Left with a generous amount of money and instructions to use it towards the B&B Merlin seeks out a family owned reno company called: Unwin Renovations. Hoping for better business and nothing more Merlin is not at all expecting the alpha son, Eggsy Unwin, of the owner to show an interest in the older omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and his daughter run The Kingsman Bed and Breakfast. It has been in his family since he could remember. His ma inherited it once her parents couldn’t run it anymore, uprooting Merlin from Scotland at the age of 10. Since the passing of his ma, Merlin has been left a generous amount of money. His mother’s will specifies it be put into the B&B as it is in need of a face lift. Merlin seeks out a renovation company called: Unwin renovations, a mom and pop owned business. Expecting good service and nothing more Merlin isn’t at all expecting their young Alpha son, Eggsy Unwin to show an interest in the older omega.

Unwin Renovations was a well known company Merlin had heard of around London. The family owned renovation business were popular for their work renovating older buildings -- homes of the like.

He was staring at the wall of one of his ‘suites’ at the Kingsman B&B he owned. The wall paper was peeling off and the floors were in need of a good sanding and staining. With the passing of his ma a month ago Merlin was left with a generous amount of money that he had not been aware his parent’s had. In her will it was explained he was to use the money to restore the old B&B that they had ran.

Merlin had spent countless of hours researching companies who could restore the old three story house closer to its original charm and the Unwin’s showed promise. It was ran by a husband-wife couple with their two children.

Business had been slowing down the past five or so years and now with his ma gone their frequent guests would miss her beloved cooking. Thanks be to the heavens that his daughter, Kirsty, picked up on her cooking. Merlin and his ma had raised Kirsty themselves as her alpha parent had abandoned him and their unborn pup.

Looking around the room further he realized the whole place needed a polishing. Merlin wanted to keep it as close to original as possible with adding a modern twist for the newer generation coming.

Walking out of the room he made his way to his office. It was located on the first floor just off of the receptionist desk. On the other side of the desk was the office of his general manager: Harry Hart. The man was a screw loose, but damn if he didn’t know how to run the place. His mate, Michael, was Merlin’s financial adviser.

 

Merlin sat in front of his desk and powered on his computer. Typing into the search engine he found the company he was looking for. Their webpage sported a cute photo of the family in front of their work van and Merlin could admit that they were an attractive bunch.

He sent off a quick email to Lee Unwin, the owner of the company asking for a consultation with pricing. They weren’t expecting any guests until the weekend so Merlin had taken his time that day going through supplies they would need in stock. He had sent Kirsty off into the village with a list of the items they were in need of.

Going through his emails and answering a few that were of importance as he scrolled through them. There was an email from Michael regarding the recent numbers of what they were making versus spending. Merlin cringed inwardly as they were barely breaking even at this point. He hated receiving the monthly emails regarding his financial struggles running the place. He held out hope the renovation would bring in more business.

Absorbed in his thoughts Merlin startled when his inbox pinged with a new message -- it was from Unwin Renovations. His heart beating fast against his chest Merlin opened it and read the following:

 

Dear Mr. O’Gowrie,

Thank you for your inquiry with us. Our schedule for consultations and pricing is as follows:

Tuesday: 12-4pm  
Thursday: 11am-2pm  
Friday: 3-6pm

Please let us know if any of these times work for you this week. Myself and my son would be available for the consultation.

We look forward to meeting you and thank you for choosing Unwin Renovations.

Sincerely,

Lee Unwin

 

Glancing at the calendar to make sure he didn’t have any appointments scheduled with Harry or Michael, Merlin sent off a response to Lee Unwin letting him know anytime on Thursday would work for him. He was anxious to have them come in and give him a quote, but not so anxious as to have them come in tomorrow before he could go through with the cleaning staff and spruce it up a bit. A few minutes later he received his confirmation email that they would be here at 11am on Thursday of that week.

He sent out a few more emails letting the staff know to expect them. Merlin also updated the website for the bed and breakfast of the prospective renovations with the intentions to update it once he had a concrete date. There was a knock on his office door.

“Come in,” he said.

Harry strolled in wearing his pinstriped bespoke suit. He sat gracefully in the chair seated in front of Merlin’s desk.

“So. Renovations then?” Harry asked curiously.

“Ye know Harry ye don’t have to wear a suit. I don’t even wear a suit.” He glanced at his own button down robin’s egg blue shirt and charcoal grey trousers.

Harry waved a hand in front of him, “Don’t avoid the question, Neill. Besides I look good in suits.”

“Peacock,” Merlin said.

“I’ll just ask Kirsty if you don’t tell me,” Harry threatened.

“For pete's sake. She doesn’t even know yet Harry, just that I’ve been looking.” Merlin looked at Harry who was now cocking an eyebrow at him his alpha scent becoming curious, “Yes renovations. The money ma left me is to be put into this place. It could use a polishing anyway.”

“More than a polishing.”

“I am aware of how much work it will need.”

Harry stood straightening his suit, “Good. I will notify the cleaning staff to do a thorough clean tomorrow. Anything else we may need for their arrival?”

“I’ll have Kirsty bake some pastries and make some of her homemade lemonade. Probably brew a pot of tea for when we sit and talk prices.”

“Splendid. All of my work is complete for the day. Am I able to take leave early?”

“Go on with ye. Ye would just pester me if I made ye stay,” Merlin shooed him away.

“Have a good day, Neill,” Harry said leaving.

Merlin shook his head smiling. He had known Harry for over 30 years. They had become friends while they attended university. Harry had gotten a degree in management which worked out well when Merlin took over the bed and breakfast.

 

He sat at his desk for awhile longer playing an online video game. One of his old college buddies had introduced him to Diablo 3, they had played World of Warcraft for years and stumbled across the new up and coming game by Blizzard Entertainment.

“Da?” He heard his daughter call from the front. Sending off a quick message to his guild he logged off.

“Ye need some help?” He asked walking out of his office to see Kirsty with her arms full of paper bags. Her red hair tossed into a messy bun on top of her head.

“Just a little. There are more bags in the car,” She said moving past her father to the kitchen. Merlin walked out and retrieved the rest of the bags from the boot of the car, shutting it he went in and made his way to the kitchen where Kirsty was unpacking groceries.

“I didn’t realize I had this much on the list.”

“My emails are forwarded to my phone. So I got the notification of the reno company coming by in two days.”

He walked over and pecked her on the cheek, “What would I do without ye?”

“I think you would manage.” She smiled as her father ruffled her hair.

They worked in silence for a bit putting all of the supplies away. The two would be alone in the big house for the next few days. Merlin smiled to himself as his daughter began to hum a song his ma used to sing when she cooked.

“What’s for dinner?”

“I was thinking lasagna, haven’t had that in awhile.”

“Mm, sounds good.”

Kirsty moved about the kitchen with ease as she gathered the ingredients for a lasagna. Merlin started to shred some cheese as she got a pan out to brown the meat. She placed some tomatoes and basil in front of him for chopping.

“So what are you looking to have done?”

“I was hoping to have a complete renovation. Going to try to hold onto the charm tho.”

“I hope a new updated kitchen is included?” Kirsty said bumping her hip against his.

“Of course. Anything for my daughter.”

Merlin watched her work for a moment. Kirsty was the best thing that could have happened to him. He was grateful the only trait she picked up from her alpha parent was the red hair and pale complexion. She had inherited Merlin’s hazel eyes, height -- not as tall as he, and facial structure that was softened. Turning back to his task, “Did ye see that boy at the market again?” She didn’t turn from the stove, but her scent grew stronger.

“I did.”

“Are either of ye going to make the first move?” He looked up to see a blush spread to her ears and the back of her neck.

“Da it isn’t like that. We are just friends.”

Merlin snorted, “Sure.”

“Stop trying to play matchmaker.”

“Is it so wrong I’d want ye happy? Its not like ye will have shite luck like yer old man.”

“You never know. The right mate could be out there for you.” She always held out hope there would be someone out there for her father who wouldn’t hurt him. He was a strong man, but too many times had Kirsty watched his heart be broken.

He just shook his head having given up on finding a mate years ago. He thought he had found the one 6 years ago, but that man had just crushed Merlin’s heart and left him broken. Thank heavens for his ma and daughter. Since then he hadn’t been interested in finding himself anyone -- perfectly content with his life running his family's business and raising his daughter.

Kirsty walked over and scented him pulling him into a hug, “Hey remember what Gran used to say? Always hold out hope.”

He returned the hug allowing her sweet lemon-jasmine scent to comfort him. Merlin missed his ma and she’d be kicking him right now if she caught him moping like this. He felt his daughter pull away and she kissed him on the cheek. Merlin hoped she’d find a mate who would do right by her.

“Come on, you can help me layer the lasagna.” She placed a pan in front of him and began to line up the supplies that would go into the dish.

They both worked in silence and once it was finished Kirsty popped it into the oven. She walked over and got two beers out of the fridge placing one in her father’s hand and walked out to the back porch. She sat in one of the wicker chairs knowing her Da would follow; he sat next to her. Neither of them said anything as they drank their beers looking out to the pond that was behind the house.

The sun was just starting to set when the timer to the oven went off. “I’ll go take it out, let it sit for another 30 minutes to set.” Kirsty said taking Merlin’s empty beer bottle and heading in.

Merlin sat there for a moment longer his eyes falling on the herb garden his ma kept. His daughter had picked up on caring for it. Memories of his ma and daughter spending their days out here when she was little filled Merlin’s head. He smiled to himself.

“Ye would be proud ma. Going to finally spruce the place up. Not that ye gave me a choice,” He said talking up to the sky. Placing two of his fingers to his lips, he kissed them and raised them up. Standing he walked into the kitchen to join his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give all my readers a sort of updating schedule. I am going to try to update twice a week or every 3 days. Hoping to be consistent with this. If anything changes I will be sure to let you all know! I do hope you all enjoy this story!

Standing in front of his floor length mirror Merlin held up a pale yellow button down long sleeve shirt and one of his favorite jumpers.

It was Thursday and he was deciding whether or not to be sensible or comfortable. Pursing his lips, holding the shirt out figuring it would be best to look somewhat professional than comfortable. Lost in thought he didn’t hear anyone enter his room.

“Please tell me you are not considering wearing that hideous jumper,” Harry scoffed coming up behind him.

He jumped and gave his friend a sideways glance, “Don’t ye ever make noise when ye enter a room?”

“I knocked. Not my fault your hearing is feeble.”

“I can hear just fine and ye are the same age as me Ye bastard,” Merlin mumbled, “And my ma made this jumper for me. I dinnae think it is hideous and ye are a prick for saying that.”

“You know I loved that woman, but that’s not something the owner to a bed and breakfast wears while discussing business.” Harry said and pushed past Merlin walking right into his closet. He started tossing out the makings of a suit at Merlin.

“No,” Merlin groaned, “Ye are not putting me in a bloody suit!”

“You are not wearing that sad jumper in your hands, Neill.” Harry called from the closet, “Brogues! I don’t understand how you like these things.”

“I’d appreciate it if ye would leave my fashion choices alone.” He heard Harry make a noise of disgust as he continued to paw through his closet.

Ignoring the clothes that came flying out at him, Merlin grabbed his pair of pressed black trousers and yellow button down and began to dress. By the time Harry emerged Merlin was dressed in his outfit.

“That’s not what I picked out, but you look decent.”

“Harry it's a renovation company, I don’t need to impress anyone.”

Walking over Harry straightened out Merlin’s collar, “You will do. Now they will be here in two hours. We could walk through and make sure everything looks good.”

“Are ye doubting the cleaning staffs abilities to have the place look presentable?”

“No. Figured it would give us something to do while you waited. I know you Neill, you’ll be wandering around pestering Kirsty in the kitchen and you know how she gets.”

“Ye are right,” Merlin said and followed Harry out of his room.

 

Every room was spotless and looked befitting for a queen. Merlin was surprised at some of the bedding that had been placed on the beds in the King Arthur Suit and Guinevere Suit.

He hadn’t realized they even had the elegant looking duvets and then thought better of it remembering Kirsty had been shopping yesterday. He was walking down the steps with Harry to the front when they heard a knock on the door.

Glancing at his watch Merlin was shocked to see the time, “They are 15 minutes early. Punctual I like it. Unlike some people around here.” He narrowed his eyes at Harry.

“I’ll be in my office,” Harry said scurrying away and shutting the door to his office.

Merlin checked himself over in a mirror smoothing his shirt out. He turned and opened the door.

Two men stood there one obviously younger than the other. They looked very much alike only big difference was the greying hair to the one who Merlin assumed was Lee.

“Ye must be Lee, come in.” He addressed the older alpha.

Moving to the side to let them both in, Merlin’s nostrils were quickly filled with the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelled in all his years.

It was a mix of the earth, wind, hints of soil and fresh clipped grass. His head began to spin with the smell. It had clearly come from the younger alpha. The scent had his stomach knotting with desire.

Merlin had been around countless alpha’s and not a one had smelled that appealing to him before. He realized he was still standing by the door with it open. Merlin shook his head trying to get his bearings and shut it.

Clearing his throat he approached the two, “My names Neill O’Gowrie, but ye can call me Merlin.” He extended his hand to Lee who took it.

“Lee Unwin. This here is my son Gary Unwin.”

Merlin smiled softly as he noticed Gary flinch at his own name. He extended his hand out to the younger man, “Pleasure.”

“Nice to meet you, but please call me Eggsy.” He gave Merlin a wink and shook his hand.

“Eggsy,” He nodded trying not to find that wink attractive and turned back to Lee, “Did ye want a tour of the place? Then talk numbers?”

“Yeah that should work.”

Merlin lead the way up the stairs to the second floor and into the first suite, “This is the King Arthur Suite. It’s our biggest one.” He watched as they both walked around the room.

“King Arthur, eh?” Eggsy said smiling.

“Yes all of the rooms are named after members of King Arthur’s Knights. It seemed befitting with a name like Kingsman.” He saw Eggsy nod his head.

“That’s aces bruv.”

He observed as Lee moved around the room assessing everything. The man was touching the walls where the wallpaper was falling a frown on his face. Standing next to the bed Merlin noticed Eggsy enter the bathroom and come out quickly motioning for his father to go in.

“Needs work, new wallpaper at the very least, floors need to be redone. Eggsy write all this down please,” Lee said walking to the ensuite.

Eggsy pulled out a pad from his jeans pocket and began jotting down notes.

“Bathroom should be gutted, new tile, new tub. Maybe one of those clawfoot tubs? The deeper ones. My wife, Michelle does the decorating. You should sit with her at some point so she can get an idea of what you’d want in regards to paint and decorating.” He moved to a wall that had the bed against it, “We could knock down this wall here, what is on the other side of it?” Lee asked.

“A room we use for storing.” Merlin supplied.

“We could move it. Add more to this room. It is King Arthur’s suite, you could get more money a night if you expand this room. I’d put a set of french doors in where these windows are, a balcony would be nice,” Lee pointed to the windows that faced the back of the B&B, overlooking a large field with woods behind it and a small pond off to the left.

Merlin couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by all the suggestions Lee was throwing his way, “I would like to keep some of the charm. I don’t want to gut the place completely.”

Lee turned and smiled at Merlin, “I wouldn’t gut it completely. I agree the place has its own appeal, needs a good face lift. Don’t worry Merlin we’ll take care of it all.”

Making suggestions to each room as Merlin lead Lee and his son through the rest of the bed and breakfast. Eggsy took notes the entire time.

Merlin couldn’t help but notice how attractive Eggsy was, the way his brows pulled together and his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth while he wrote. He shook his head of the thought.

“So did you just want to renovate the rooms? Or other parts of the place as well?” Lee asked.

“The whole house could use renovation. We have a sitting area on the first floor that is off of the front reception. A small library, telly with a variety of movies, and a game room. There is also the kitchen and dining area.”

Eggsy smiled taking notes, “Is it called the round table?”

“Nae lad, it is just a dining room.” Merlin deadpanned and almost smiled at Eggsy who was now grinning with his whole face.

They walked around the first floor. Lee suggested ripping the carpet out and finishing the hardwoods beneath them.

Merlin took notice as Eggsy’s face lit up when they were in the kitchen talking about updating it with newer appliances. The lads scent became stronger, happier as they moved about the space.

“Do you have a chef?” Eggsy asked curiously.

“My ma used to do the cooking, she passed 2 months ago. My daughter Kirsty now does the cooking.”

“Sorry for your loss.” Eggsy said quietly.

Merlin smiled, “Thank ye.” He observed the two roaming about. They worked well together it seemed and had a system. Both chatted about appliances that would work in the kitchen.

“Eggsy go out to the van and grab the pamphlet we have of our color swatches and mum’s decorating.” Lee said and Eggsy jotted a few more things for notes and went out of the room, “Want to talk pricing? I can give you a rough estimate, but once I’m back at the office I can crunch the numbers.”

“Aye, that sounds like a plan. We can head to my office.”

As they made it to the front Eggsy was just coming back in with a hand full of papers.

Merlin brought them to his office motioning for them to take a seat. In the small confined space Merlin’s head swooned with Eggsy’s scent. He was so distracted that he hadn’t realized Lee was talking to him.

“Did you hear that Mr. O’Gowrie?” Lee asked.

He rubbed a hand over his face taking in a deep breath through his mouth, “I’m sorry. Can ye repeat that.”

“I was saying from what we’ve seen and what you’d like done it shouldn’t cost more than 75,000 pounds. I should have a better number for you by Monday next week,” Lee said.

“Okay, that is within my budget. After numbers are discussed and a contract is drawn up how long before ye start?”

“Generally we begin that week. I have myself, my son, wife and two other men I bring with me for the job.”

Nodding his head, Merlin said, “Alright. Send me the figures when ye have them ready. About how long will it take? I have a web page I update for guests and we would be closing for the renovation.”

“This would probably take around 5 months. Give or take.”

Panic began to settle into his chest as Merlin realized that meant 5 months without income. At least he’d have some of the inheritance left to fall back on. He desperately hoped this made business better.

“Alright. Is there anything else that needs to be done today before ye leave?” He looked at them both and then realized Eggsy hadn’t said a word. Noticing the young man was leaning slightly forward and staring at him.

Eggsy’s face was red and he gave off a scent of embarrassment at being caught.

“I think everything is good here. I should be in contact with you by Monday,” Lee said and stood with his son following suit.

Merlin stood as well, “I’ll see you out then.” Once at the front door he offered his hand to Lee who took it, “It has been a pleasure and I look forward to working with ye both.”

“Nice to meet you as well,” Lee said and walked out as Eggsy grabbed Merlin’s hand and shook it.

Their hands stayed locked for a moment longer than Merlin thought necessary for a hand shake. He also noticed the alpha walk quickly out the front door. Looking at them drive away he closed the door once the van was out of sight. Turning to walk into the kitchen he ran right into Harry.

“Christ. Were ye a fucking spy in a past life?”

“It isn’t my fault you are so unobservant.” His scent was amused as Merlin moved past him stalking off.

He decided he’d need more than a beer and went into the cabinet to grab the bottle of scotch and two glasses as he was sure Harry would join him. He poured both and walked out to the back porch and slumped into a wicker chair.

“Was it that bad?” Harry asked coming out as well and sat next to Merlin.

“Nae it went well.” He noticed Harry give him a dubious look.

“Then why do you smell like someone ran your cat over?”

Sipping at his scotch Merlin chose not to inform his dear friend that a young alpha had caused him to feel like the earth had spun off its axis. He remembered hearing of perfect mates and such. Didn’t wholey believe in it, but his parents were perfect mates -- soulmates rather.

“Neill what is the matter?” Harry was becoming concerned his scent was growing protective, “Do I need to kill someone?”

That had Merlin laughing, “What are ye going to do? Kill them with yer hair product?”

Harry scoffed, “Don’t be a wanker because you don’t have hair.”

He sighed and downed the rest of his scotch looking over at Harry and back across the field.

Merlin didn’t feel like talking about Eggsy and the effect he had on him. Or how the lad was probably young enough to be his son and Merlin’s luck was so shite that he might even be his perfect mate.

Harry didn’t push any further and just sat with Merlin trying to extend comfort to his friend.

********************************************

Eggsy climbed into the van and watched as the bed and breakfast disappeared behind them. He took in a couple of deep breaths to clear his head. They stayed quiet for a bit listening to the 80’s rock his dad had playing in the van.

“What was that all about?” His dad asked.

He looked over with his brows pulled together, “What was what?”

Lee snorted, “That staring contest you had with the owner.”

“No one was staring,” Eggsy tried to defend himself.

“Sure.”

He clearly had not fooled his dad at all. Eggsy hadn’t realized he was so obvious about it. He couldn’t get the owners scent out of his head. All it took was Eggsy walking past him and his mind was clouded with the sweetest scent he had ever encountered in his 28 years of life.

Merlin had smelled of apples and spices; he picked up notes of cinnamon, cloves, nutmeg and an undertone of something floral, Eggsy could have sworn it was the scent of a rose. It was a heady combination and Eggsy could get drunk off of the omega.

He was practically salivating thinking of how sweet his slick would taste. Thoughts of the older man’s deep voice rumbling his name had Eggsy squirm in his seat.

“Okay something is definitely up. You fancy that omega don’t you.” Lee said breaking Eggsy’s mental daydream.

“Oi dad really?” He said startled.

“It was that owner I know it. Boy you haven’t given off a scent like that since you took Jane to the prom,” Lee said reaching over to ruffle his son’s hair.

Eggsy groaned, “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“First time you busted a knot too.”

“Christ, really? Can we not go down memory lane regarding my sex history.” Eggsy said, a blush spreading across his face. No matter how old he got his dad could always make him feel like a 16 year old boy. His dad chuckled at his embarrassment.

“Oh stop. You act like none of us have heard you in your room with a partner before.”

“Alright this stops now. We are not talking about my sex life. I am _so_ glad I live on my own now.”

“Doesn’t count when you live with your mate Jamal.”

“Hey he’s a great roomie and besides it’s cheaper right now. Not like living alone is easy.”

Lee hummed an agreement and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing, “Don’t get off of the subject.”

“I do not fancy him.”

“Eggsy --” He was cut short by his son.

“No. Not going there right now. We have a job to do and we are not going to cock it up because you and mum want me to find a mate and have pups.”

“Well if he was your one true mate that would be lost now wouldn’t it?”

Choosing not to answer that, Eggsy stayed quiet and tried not to think about Merlin. It took everything in him to not get hard around the man.

He envisioned what Merlin would look like beneath him; how their lips would feel against each other. Feeling his cock growing in his pants, Eggsy crossed his legs trying to hide it. His heart hammered against his chest, breath quickening as arousal stirred low in his stomach.

Eggsy stared out the window attempting to control his scent and breathing. Closing his eyes, he prayed that the next 5 months went by quickly and hoped the owner wouldn’t linger much during the renovation. Because if he did Eggsy wouldn’t be able to control himself, and that wouldn’t be good for business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep up with the every 3 day updating schedule as promised. I want to give a shout out to you all who comment and read. You are all the reason for my motivation to pump this bad boy out.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen Merlin cradled his coffee mug while Kirsty made eggs and toast for them. His head was pounding from having drank one too many glasses of scotch last evening. Mentally cursing at himself as they were expecting guests at 4pm for the weekend.

“You know you should have stopped at the first glass right?” Kirsty asked while plating the food.

The only response from her father was a groan as he placed his head against his folded arms. She placed the food in front of him, “Eat.”

Merlin lifted his head, fighting against the nausea that rolled through his stomach. He should have eaten something before drinking that heavily. Damn Harry for having a stone for a liver.

“Since you were knocked out last night, want to tell me how the consultation went?”

“Fine. Should get a proper idea by Monday,” He poked at his eggs. Deciding it would be safer to try the toast first.

“That’s good. Did they give you an estimate?”

“75,000 pounds -- about 5 months,” He mumbled around a bite of toast.

“Christ that’s a lot and a long time,” She said sipping at her tea. Her father nodded his head and continued to nurse his breakfast.

They sat in silence for a bit longer, Merlin able to choke down a whole piece of toast and half of his eggs. He got up and tossed the rest into the rubbish bin and loaded his dish into the dishwasher.

“Michael called earlier, said he would be over around noon.” Kirsty said.

“Why?”

“Mentioned something about going over your finances before renovations.” That earned an eye roll from her father.

“He just sent me an email 2 days ago,” Merlin did not whine. His daughter only shrugged and downed the rest of her tea.

Kirsty hopped off of the stool and loaded her own plate, “Going to be heading into town today. Double checked the list of what the guests prefer, we need some raisins and oatmeal. I plan to make oatmeal raisin biscuits. Do you need anything?”

“At the moment I can’t think of anything. If I do I can text it to ye,” He watched as Kirsty grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, she walked to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Be back soon,” She called over her shoulder heading to the front.

Going into the cupboard for some pain reliever, he downed the two pills with a full glass of water. He washed the pan that had been used to make their food and grabbed another cup of coffee once he was done.

Merlin went into his office, closing the door behind him so Harry would leave him to sulk alone. Not that it had ever stopped the man before, but he could hope.

 

 

It was just noon and he had managed to update the webpage for the bed and breakfast. Harry had only stopped in once and it was in regards to the rooms for the people they were expecting tonight.

The family that was coming tonight was from America. It wasn’t unusual for them to get tourists, most people liked the remote location of the place. They would be occupying 3 rooms, there were 6 guests arriving.

Merlin was just about to open up a game of Diablo 3 when he heard a knock on his door. Figuring it was Harry again, he didn’t close out his game.

“Come in.” He was shocked to see Michael walk in, but then remembered what Kirsty had told him during breakfast.

“Well aren’t you looking pleasant today. Harry did tell me how much you had to drink. Not at all like you Merlin,” The beta said and took a seat.

Closing out his game Merlin shrugged and sat back in his chair, “What can I do for you Percival?”

“You know it has only been a decade since I’ve had my name changed,” He said a little irritated.

“Oh I know, but ye will always be Percival to me. Ye don’t grow up together and then expect I’ll just conform easily.” He had known the man since he moved here.

Michael rolled his eyes, “There is nothing easy about you.”

Merlin chuckled, “Now why are ye pestering me with these numbers? I pay ye to do this so I don’t have to look at them.”

“As much as you pay me I am still just your advisor. Which means meeting with you to advise.” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Okay. Advise away.”

Squaring his shoulders Michael reached for his briefcase to pull out a stack of papers. “This is a financial plan I came up with. I know you are having the renovations done and you have plenty of money to have it completed and still stay afloat while the place is closed. I suggest we go through once it is done. Maybe even run some specials? Have a grand re-opening party? We could advertise in the city of course, get people in here to see it.”

Taking the papers from Michael, Merlin looked them over as he spoke. He wouldn’t deny that a grand re-opening would be a good idea once the reno was finished. They were already well known for their hospitality and food they provided. With a new face they could get a lot of business.

Merlin noticed that Michael had put a great deal of thought into this. The graphs suggested that business could skyrocket with this renovation. “Ye researched this didn’t ye?”

“I did. I want this to work for you and Kirsty. I know renovations can bring in all sorts of people after the fact.” He said softly and smiled, “Look I know you have been stressing. That’s why I went straight to work when Harry came home with how wound up you were about the whole ordeal. This will be good, Neill. My spreadsheets don’t lie.”

He felt a calm settle over him, but it was probably from Michael who was projecting a calming scent.

“Oh and Roxy will be back from Uni this week. She wants to know if her Uncle Neill still has a position open for his favorite niece. Her words exactly,” He said fondly when speaking of his daughter.

“Of course. I know with ma gone now Kirsty could use more help in the kitchen. Not that we will be having guests, but I plan to feed the renovation company.”

“I’ll make sure to let her know,” Michael said, “I didn’t really have anything else to discuss, but those are for you to keep. Tell Kirsty I said hi,” He stood and left Merlin alone.

Merlin got up to refill his coffee cup and he found Kirsty was back and baking in the kitchen. It smelled of cinnamon and raisins. “Smells good in here,” He commented as he poured the hot liquid into his mug.

“I’m using Gran’s recipe. I remember how much people loved them. I know I adored them as a kid.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and scented her then pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I’m sure they will taste just as good.”

Kirsty smiled and continued to spoon the dough onto the baking sheet.

“So Michael has suggested a grand re-opening. What do ye think?” He asked hopping onto a counter and took a sip of his coffee.

“I think that sounds like a great idea. We could have it catered or hire a chef to help,” Kirsty suggested as she placed the cookies into the oven to bake.

“I was thinking the same. It would be nice. I also updated the webpage. Tonight's guests will be the last for the next 5-6 months.” His daughter came over and touched his knee.

“Are you good with that?”

He smiled and placed a hand over hers, “Aye. It will be for the best. We will do better.”

“Okay. Well you can give me a hand with the prep work today. I know the the only allergy on the list for the guests was to nuts. So I figured I’d make the french toast bake for the morning with some of that bacon from the butcher shop in town. I also got the makings for a fruit salad. You can start cutting up the berries,” She was already grabbing a container full of red berries and placing them on the butcher block with a knife.

Smiling as he slid off of the counter, Merlin grabbed the berries and began to wash them off before chopping them up.

 

 

It was 4pm and the family had arrived. They consisted of a wife and husband with their two teenage children and parents. Merlin was helping Kirsty place tea and lemonade out in the common area while they got settled into their rooms.

“They seem friendly,” Kirsty commented as she arranged a few cups.

“Mm,” Merlin hummed and they heard people descending from the stairs.

“This is a nice place,” The wife, June, said in her American accent, “You don’t find a lot of places like this in Manhattan New York.”

“Thank ye. It’s been in my family for years.”

“I couldn’t place your accent earlier. Scottish?” June asked.

“Aye. Moved here when I was 10. My ma inherited it when her parents couldn’t care for it anymore. We moved from Scotland then,” He explained.

“Oh so that explains why your daughters accent is different.”

“June stop with your inquisition,” Her husband Ralph said.

“It’s nae a problem.” Merlin smiled at the two.

“Do you have any recommendations for food?” Ralph asked.

Kirsty bounced forward, “Yes! If you go into the village, only a 10 minute drive from here, there is a lovely pub. They have a great fish and chip recipe.”

Ralph and June frowned. “Sorry fish and chip?” June asked.

“Americans call them fish fries? I believe that’s correct,” Merlin supplied.

“Oh yes! Okay I remember my daughter saying something about that. Yeah I think we could check that out. The kids love them and so do my mom and dad,” June said happily.

“Would you be able to provide directions?” Ralph asked.

“I can print some out. Give me a second,” Merlin said and walked away into his office. He came back out once he had the directions. “Here. It’s fairly easy.”

“Thanks.” Ralph said looking them over.

“There is lemonade and tea in the common area. Help yourselves,” Kirsty said and went into the kitchen.

“So what brings ye to this part of the world?”

“I came for business. I work for the advertising department for Apple. They had sent me to Salisbury and I figured I’d take the family with me. Tour some of London while we were in the area,” Ralph answered.

Merlin smiled, “That sounds lovely. Please let us know if ye need anything.” He told the couple and walked into the kitchen.

“I was thinking of making a pasta salad and maybe chicken salad sandwiches. We could eat on the back porch. It’s very nice out,” Kirsty said already beginning to boil water.

“That suits,” He said and grabbed some lemonade for himself. Merlin walked out to the back porch enjoying the cool breeze rolling in. It was a decent June evening.

 

 

As promised they had dinner outside. Merlin sat back in a wicker chair with Kirsty in the other one. They both had a beer and were just looking out at the sky that had now gone dark.

“You’ve been off ever since that reno company came in,” Kirsty observed. Her father had been uncharacteristically quiet the last day. She just assumed it was the nerves of having a major change done, but Kirsty knew her Da welcomed changed.

“Just in thought is all,” He replied and wished she wasn’t so much like his ma used to be. Not really thinking much of the renovation itself, but of the younger man who would be frequenting around the house during it all. The lads scent was so fresh in Merlin’s mind still, he swore he could still smell it in his office.

Kirsty sat there for a moment as her father's scent went from content to worried with a mix of longing. “Is it Gran? Do you miss her?” She asked quietly.

He took in a deep breath through his nose, “I will always miss her, but that is nae the problem.”

She downed the rest of her beer and went in to grab another one; she brought her father out one as well. “When you are ready to tell me, I’ll listen.”

Merlin smiled softly and was grateful she would give him time to sort it out. He decided to let his mind wander to his ma. His parents were the perfect couple. Most people found their relationship odd as they were both alpha’s, but as his ma had explained you don’t get to chose your perfect mate. Given his history with relationships he wasn’t too sure that perfect mates existed.

A breeze rolled through, it smelled of the salt of the sea mixed with the bite of a cold winter night. He smiled to himself recognizing the scent. Merlin was sure it was his ma, a calm settling over him.

They sat outside until the moon shined bright in the sky. Kirsty yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

“Going to bed, love you.” She said and kissed her Da on the cheek.

“Love ye too,” He said and watched her go inside.

Listening to the sound of the night as the wind blew softly through the trees, Merlin closed his eyes and dozed off to the sound of leaves rustling.

 

 

He popped his eyes open and looked at his watch. It read 1:30 in the morning. Sitting up straight he moaned a little at the protest his back gave him. Merlin was regretting having fallen asleep sitting up.

Deciding on a hot shower, he made his way to his room. Making sure to double check all doors were locked before he went upstairs.

Once in his room he began to strip himself of his clothes and turned on the water to the shower. He tossed his dirty laundry into a hamper while the water warmed.

Merlin showered quickly and dressed in pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. He didn’t read before he slept like he usually did. Letting exhaustion pull him into a deep sleep.

He dreamt of blue-green eyes and the fields of Scotland.

*****************************

The weekend had passed by quickly. Merlin could admit he’d be sorry to have the house empty, enjoying the sound of guests.

It was Monday and as promised there was an email waiting for Merlin in the morning from Unwin renovations. He clicked on it and read the following:

 

Dear Mr. O’Gowrie,

As promised attached there is a full breakdown of the pricing and time frame for the renovation. If everything is satisfactory to you, I have a contract already drawn up and could have myself or son deliver it to you as soon as possible.

I also have attached a list of the suppliers we use for any appliances/hardware you may need purchased. The price does include all of the appliances we plan to replace/update.

I look forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely,

Lee Unwin

 

Merlin downloaded the attachments to his computer and skimmed through the list he was provided. He scrolled to the bottom and found the total. He was shocked that it was under what he had thought.

It was 68,567 pounds. He felt thankful it was lower, allowing wiggle room if any problems arose during the renovation.

He began to type a response back informing Lee that they could bring a contract by whenever suited them.

Now that they were closed for the renovation, Merlin didn’t have a time limit. He was updating the site when his inbox pinged with a new message. He was not at all surprised when it was from Lee.

Merlin’s heart was in his throat when he read the email once, twice, three times and it still didn’t change despite how many times he looked at it.

The email informed him that the contract would be ready and to expect someone there by 3pm. He stared at the name of the person who would be bringing it; Eggsy.

He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. The email also suggested it would take an hour or 2 to go over the contract completely. He would be alone with Eggsy for 2 hours.

Looking at the clock it read 9:56 am. Merlin decided it would be a long day until 3pm rolled around. He was sure it would be the most difficult 2 hours of his life. He would be alone with Eggsy...with his scent...for 2 hours.

He was not the superstitious type, but a waft of his ma’s scent rolled through the room and Merlin was sure he could hear a whisper of a chuckle.

“This is nae funny ma!” He called out loud to no one. Merlin was now convinced he had the shitiest luck and the universe hated him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all that read and comment! You are all my drive for this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter <3.
> 
> Just wanted to say that next update may be a day or two later than my usual updating schedule, busy weekend ahead!   
> Much love,   
> <3

Eggsy was sitting in the breakroom of the shop drinking coffee when his dad entered.

“Hey,” Eggsy said as he was looking over some of the floor plans for the Kingsman renovation.

His dad slid into a chair across from him with a smile on his face. He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“I emailed the owner to that bed and breakfast this morning,” Lee said.

“Uh huh.”

“The contract will be ready and needs to be brought to him for 3pm.”

“Okay. How exactly does this concern me?” Eggsy asked carefully.

“I need you to bring it to him,” Lee had a cheerful smile in place as he said that.

Eggsy sat a little straighter in his seat, “Nope. You are the owner. You do it.”

“I have had you bring countless of contracts to our clients, Eggsy. Besides I have your sister here while your mum finishes up at the Jacob’s renovation.” If on que Daisy barreled in, her blonde pigtails bouncing with each step. She placed herself in their fathers lap.

“You can’t use her as an excuse. You have brought her with you before,” Eggsy said and was beginning to feel nervous.

“Yeah! Daddy, I can help. I’m a good helper,” Daisy said turning to look at her father.

“I know you are, but your brother needs to do this.” Lee ran a hand over the 5 year olds arm.

“I don’t need to do anything!”

“Eggsy please,” Lee said closing his eyes and opening them slowly to look at his son. “You plan to run this business, yeah? These are things you will be doing someday.”

Truth was that Eggsy hadn’t really planned to run the family business. He would of course because he was sure his father would leave it to him.

“Right,” Eggsy said rolling his eyes.

His father was right, he had gone over contracts countless of times with other clients, but this wasn’t just any client. He refused to admit that to his dad. It would only make him smell smug because of the effect the older omega had had on him the other day.

“I’ll go okay?” He gave in and earned a broad smile from his father.

“Okay good. I’ll have it ready soon.” Lee stood, “Come on monkey, you can help me write it up.” He took Daisy’s hand and left.

Eggsy placed his head against the table and groaned. He turned so that his cheek rested against the cool surface, grabbing his phone he looked and whined a little. He only had 2 hours before he had to be at Merlin’s. He was sure his dad knew what he was doing and he was a shite for it.

He decided to go to his flat for awhile before having to face the one person who could make him turn into a puddle.

“Going out for a bit, be back at 2:30,” Eggsy poked his head into his dad’s office where he saw him working over the contract with Daisy in his lap.

“See you,” Lee waved him off not looking away from the computer.

* 

Eggsy had tried to distract himself with a game of Call of Duty WWll. He had gotten through 2 rounds before he gave up on ignoring the erection he had.

The minute he had gotten into his car he was already aroused by the thought of spending 2 hours with Merlin. He figured if he had a good wank before going to the bed and breakfast that he wouldn’t bust a knot right in front of the omega.

He walked into the loo and decided on a shower. Climbing in once naked he grabbed some conditioner and started to pull at his aching cock. He shook his head at himself that he was this wound up. He knew how to control himself, but something about Merlin’s scent had him flustered.

After finishing himself off and moaning out Merlin’s name Eggsy stood under the water until it ran cold. It helped cool his skin that was hot with desire.

He stepped out into the steamy room, grabbing a towel to dry himself off with. Eggsy wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his room. Changing into a clean pair of jeans, one of the rare pairs he had with no rips, stains, or paint on them.

It was a cooler day in June so he decided to wear a navy blue long sleeve t-shirt. He combed his light brown hair into submission. Smoothing it out a few times, Eggsy tossed his head back and sighed out loud. Why the hell he was fussing over this he had no clue. It was just a fucking 1-2 hour meeting to go over the contract.

“Get it together Unwin,” He said to himself and grabbed his keys and left.

He drove to the shop and picked up the contract. Running back to his car he made the 20 minute drive to the bed and breakfast.

 *

Eggsy parked the car in front and sat there for a moment, “It’s just business.” He reminded himself and got out. He fussed with his shirt a few times before he rang the doorbell. A red headed woman answered the door.

“Hey, you must be from Unwin Renovations. I’m Kirsty, Merlin’s daughter,” Kirsty said extending her hand to Eggsy.

He took her offered hand, “Nice to meet you. Eggsy Unwin, my dad owns the company. I have the contract for Merlin.”

“Cool. Come on in I’ll let him know you’re here.” She said and stepped back to let him in.

He walked in and stood by the door while she went and got her father. Eggsy held his breath as Merlin walked out of his office. The man was more attractive than Eggsy remembered. He was dressed in a green jumper that hugged his chest revealing defined muscles; Eggsy was staring and he knew he shouldn’t be.

Merlin approached him with a smile, “I have some tea and biscuits set up in the dining room. Figured that would be a more appropriate space for all of the papers we would be going over.” He also didn’t add that being closed in his office with the lad would drive him wild.

Eggsy tried to smile, but it felt stiff. “Yeah sure,” He followed Merlin.

They sat across from each other and Eggsy watched as Merlin poured them both some tea.

“Cream or sugar?” Merlin asked.

“Both please, 2 sugars.” He accepted the cup and took a sip.

They were silent for a moment and Eggsy then remember he was the one with the paperwork. He cleared his throat, “Okay so my dad wrote this up. It basically just explains what we are here for. What is covered and of course if any changes need to be made along the way you would be charged accordingly. Also a down payment is due upon signing, 20% and then the rest once renovation is complete.”

“Doesn’t sound like this will take 1-2 hours,” Merlin commented and saw Eggsy’s lips pull into a soft smile.

“Generally if you skim through it all it wouldn’t. My dad is a stickler with the clients reading it over completely. That way no one can say they weren't informed of something. Trust me he’s had years of experience and had it happen before.”

“Sounds like he knows what he is doing.”

Eggsy nodded his head taking another drink of tea, “Been doing it since I can remember. My grandad had started the business and handed it over to my dad once he physically couldn’t do it anymore.”

Merlin tilted his head feeling genuinely curious, “And I assume it will be the same for ye? Ye will get it someday?”

“That’s what my dad wants,” Eggsy responded grabbing a biscuit and taking a bite. He moaned softly, “These are aces. Who made these?”

“My daughter. She is quite the baker,” Merlin smiled, “Do ye not want yer da’s business?”

He shrugged and continued to nibble on the biscuit, “It’s good work, yeah? Just wasn’t my dream job. Not like my baby sister can take it over when my dad would like to stop doing the work.”

“Oh? Is she young?”

“She’s 5. Kind of a surprise for my parents. Most people mistake her for my kid when we are out in public, pisses my dad off. I find it funny.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was sure Lee was his age or a little younger. Watching Eggsy shift in his seat he caught his scent. It was just as strong as he remembered it. Merlin’s head began to cloud. He grabbed the underside of the table as his head swooned.

He closed his eyes and opened them again to see a hooded expression on Eggsy’s face with just the faintest of a blush to his beautiful pale skin.

Eggsy coughed and swallowed hard, “Yeah so back to the contract.” He tried to keep the lust out of his voice as the omega’s scent rose in the room. He crossed his legs as he felt his member growing.

Merlin felt slick begin to form at the scent of arousal coming off of the lad in front of him. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat; he was shocked as he usually only had slick build up during a heat. He hadn’t had a heat in over 5 years.

“So...yeah the contract,” Eggsy stammered and made a note to kill his father once he got back to the shop.

He was beginning to get the papers out and place them in front of Merlin when a man walked through the dining room and stopped. Eggsy immediately felt defensive as the alpha got close to Merlin. He let out a small growl, but stifled it quickly and covered his mouth.

“Excuse me,” Eggsy said and made a quick retreat to the loo.

“What the hell was his problem?” Harry asked Merlin who was staring at the empty spot where Eggsy had been.

Harry hadn’t caught the growl that the lad made, but Merlin did and now he was a soaking fucking mess.

“Not sure. Maybe he really needed to wee,” Merlin supplied weakly.

“I’m heading out for the day. Do you need anything before I leave?” Harry asked and Merlin shook his head, “Alright. See you tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye.” He watched as Harry left.

* 

Eggsy wasn’t sure what the fuck he was doing in the loo, but he had to get away from that other alpha. He knew enough to know that he was completely out of line for growling like that. There was nothing threatening about the other man, but another alpha around had him on edge. He pulled his phone out and texted his dad.

_Sent 3:45pm: I hate you…_

_Dad 3:46pm: Why?_

_Sent 3:46pm: BECAUSE YOU SHOULD BE HERE!_

_Dad 3:48pm: Still doesn’t constitute for hating your father._

He took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled out through his mouth praying for patience. Eggsy pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted to pull his shit together.

_Sent 3:51pm: I’ll talk to you later._

Eggsy didn’t check the next text that he got from his father and splashed some cool water on his face. He dried himself off and walked back to the dining room.

Merlin was still sitting there patiently waiting.

“Sorry. Nature calls,” Eggsy said lamely and mentally kicked himself.

Merlin smiled softly, “Understood. Now back to business.”

 *

The rest of the time Eggsy was there they had kept it strictly business not talking about each others personal lives. Their scents mingling in the room had Eggsy’s head spinning.

Eggsy was pointing to various pages that Merlin needed to sign. Their hands brushed a couple of times and it felt like an electric current ran through Eggsy each time.

Merlin hadn’t moved from his seat and was afraid to as he was sure the back of his pants looked like he had wet himself. He’d have to make sure the chair was cleansed thoroughly.

“Kirsty,” Merlin called and she came out of the kitchen, “Would ye be so kind to see Mr. Unwin out?”

“Sure.”

Eggsy stood and shook Merlin’s hand across the table, “We will be seeing you next Monday then. Have a good day.”

“Ye as well,” Merlin said and watched the lad walk away. Once they were gone he got up and ran towards the back stairs to get to his room. He’d have to give himself a good couple of wanks after that.

 *

Eggsy turned his car on without putting it into gear. He was wondering why Merlin hadn’t seen him out. He decided not to dwell on it and put the car into first and drove faster than necessary towards the shop. He went straight into his dad’s office and tossed the folder hard onto his desk.

Lee looked up in surprise and saw his son’s facial expression, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” He said through clenched teeth feeling the total opposite. He was a ball of fucking nerves and needed a good fuck.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Lee leaned forward in his seat, “You don’t look fine.”

Eggsy began to project a scent that was a warning. It had been the wrong move as his dad was now growling at him, his own scent becoming stronger -- almost choking Eggsy.

“You want to try that again?” Lee asked quietly.

While the two stared each other down, Michelle walked in with Daisy on her hip. She audibly choked on the two scents mixing in the room. Instinctively covering Daisy’s mouth and nose.

“What has gotten into you two?” She asked stepping forward projecting a calming scent that had both men visibly relax.

“Nothing,” Eggsy said giving his father a hard look.

Michelle adjusted Daisy on her hip, “You coming over for dinner babe? I have a beef stew in the slow cooker.”

“Nah, might just go home.” He really needed to go home.

“Eggsy come over! We can play princesses,” Daisy said as she squirmed out of her mother's arms and walked over to Eggsy reaching her arms up.

He smiled at his sister and lifted her up resting her on his right hip, “I have JB at home Dais.”

“So? Go get him and we can put him in a tutu like before,” Daisy said happily.

It was hard for him to say no to his sister. She was always so happy and had missed him something fierce when he move out a year ago. He let out a sigh, “Okay.” He’d just suffer for a few more hours.

Daisy screeched loudly in his ear and bounced on his hip, “Yay!”

Eggsy smiled at her enthusiasm and placed a kiss to her head, “Okay. I gotta go get JB then,” He said putting her on the floor and watched her walk over to their father and crawl onto his lap.

“I’ll see you guys there, yeah?” He said and left.

 *

They were all sitting at the table while finishing up dinner, JB sat at Eggsy’s feet occasionally pawing his leg for some food. Eggsy gently moved JB away with his foot, “Stop begging.”

“I told you not to feed that dog while he was here, Michelle.” Lee said disapprovingly.

“He’s just adorable, how can you say no to that face?” Michelle said not so discreetly tossing a small piece of bread under the table. Her son gave her a stern look.

“Mum stop spoiling him, he’s going to get fat.”

“You take him on enough walks in the day, he’ll be fine.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and sopped up the rest of the gravy from the meal with his bread.

Once everyone was finished eating, Eggsy helped his mum clean up the mess. His sister was now in the living room watching a movie before bedtime. It had been her usual routine to winde her down.

“What was the matter earlier?” Michelle asked as she washed a dish.

“Just a disagreement is all. Nothing to worry about,” He said as he dried a pan.

“Hm,” She hummed.

They stayed silent and worked together washing and drying the dishes. Daisy bounced into the kitchen with Lee just behind her.

“Say goodnight to mum and your brother monkey,” Lee said.

“Can’t Eggsy tuck me in?” Daisy asked looking up at her father.

Lee smiled down at her and looked to his son, “Have to ask him.”

Daisy walked over with her hands folded behind her back, she grabbed Eggsy’s shirt and tugged lightly until he turned to her, “Uhm Eggsy, could you please tuck me in?”

Eggsy ran a hand through her hair, “Of course flower.” He reached down and lifted her up carrying her upstairs and depositing her in the loo.

“Brush your teeth and I’ll get your jammies okay?”

“Okay,” She said and began her task.

He found her favorite pair of pajamas and brought them back to her. It had been awhile since Eggsy had tucked in his baby sister. He knew she enjoyed it because she liked it when he sang. His singing voice was inherited from their father, but she claimed he could sing better.

“Alright, change and I’ll wait for you in your room.” Eggsy walked in and sat on the rocker that had been in her room since she was a baby.

He heard the toilet flush and water run. Then a set of little feet walked quickly into the room and Daisy bounced onto her bed.

Eggsy stood and placed the covers over her, “Story or song?”

“Song. My Girl please,” Daisy asked snuggling her stuffed mermaid close.

He shouldn’t be surprised as that was one of the 3 songs she requested he sang to her. Sitting on the side of her bed he began to sing, running his fingers through her hair as he did.

She yawned and her eyelids got heavy.

“I’ve got sunshine on a cloud day, when it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May,” He finished and kissed her forehead before slipping out of the room.

Walking downstairs, he found his parents on the couch in the living room.

“She misses you so much,” Michelle said quietly.

It always made Eggsy’s heart constrict knowing she missed him. He had done a lot of babysitting for his parents when she was a baby.

“I know.”

“You’d make a good dad you know. If only you had a --” Michelle was cut off.

“No mum. Please, not tonight. I don’t need a mate. I don’t need pups. Really,” Eggsy begged and he was trying to contain his voice as his sister was now asleep.

“Michelle leave it alone,” Lee said in his son’s defense.

“I’m going to head home, thanks for dinner. It was great,” Eggsy said hooking JB’s leash to his harness. His mother got up and pulled him into a hug scenting him, her omega scent comforting.

“Love you babe,” Michelle said and placed a kiss to her first borns cheek.

“Love you too mum, see you dad.” He waved his dad off and Lee got up to hug him. His dad held onto him a little too tightly, but Eggsy knew it was an apology without saying it.

 *

He sat up in bed with JB in his lap while he played a few games before going to sleep. Eggsy tried to distract his mind from the omega at the bed and breakfast.

He wondered idly if the man was his perfect mate. The scent of him was perfect, Eggsy was sure of that. He pushed the thought aside as he was sure Merlin wouldn’t want a young alpha.

Eggsy turned off his gaming console and took JB out for a short walk before settling in for the night.

It was as good for his dog as it was for him, allowing him to clear his head. In just a short week he’d be spending the better part of his days cooped up in that house surrounded by Merlin’s scent. The thought had Eggsy’s skin itching with the need to have his hands all over the man.

He rounded back to his flat and noticed Jamal still wasn’t home, must be out with his girl for the night.

Eggsy figured it was good so he could get sleep and not have to hear his friend and girl shag all night. They hadn’t mated yet, but Eggsy was sure it wouldn’t be long.

He washed his face and changed into an old pair of sweats and climbed under the covers. He felt JB snuggle close to his legs like he usually did.

He consistently told his parents that he didn’t need a mate. After meeting Merlin he wasn’t so sure that he didn’t want a mate anymore, but he wasn’t going to admit that to anyone. Sighing to himself, Eggsy closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

He dreamt of hazel eyes, scottish accents, and apples.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well turns out I was able to post right on time! Can't make any promises about the next one coming as today is party day for hubs BDAY.  
> I hope you all enjoy and again, thank you all for the kudos, comments and reads! 
> 
> Much love XOXO

It was the first day of renovations and the crew was all packed up and ready to go. They all piled into two seperate vans and made the 20 minute drive to the bed and breakfast.

“So how big is this place?” Jamal asked while Eggsy drove one of the work vans.

“Like 10 guest rooms, 2 of them are suites.”

“That’s pretty damn big. I still don’t know how your old man thinks we’ll get it done in 5 months.”

“You know we will. We finish under the estimated time usually.”

Jamal nodded his head and looked out the window as the bed and breakfast came into view. “Shite. More like an estate.”

Eggsy parked the van behind his dad in the front of the house. They all piled out waiting to get directions from Lee.

“So today we are going to try to focus on tearing out the carpets on the first floor. Once we are done with that, if there is time we can go to the second floor and work on the halls.” Lee said.

They all got their tools out from the back of a van and walked in the front door.

Eggsy noticed a red head woman standing at the front reception. She smiled at them as they walked in.

“I’m Kirsty, Merlin’s daughter,” She said walking up extending her hand to Lee and then Michelle.

“Nice to meet you, this is my wife Michelle, son Eggsy, Jamal and Ryan,” Lee said pointing to each of them as he gave their names.

“If any of you need anything let me know. I can grab drinks and sandwiches if you get hungry. I’ll just be in the kitchen, that’s where I spend most of my time.”

“We appreciate it and will let you know if we’ll need anything. Is your father around? We are going to start on ripping the carpet out down here,” Lee said.

Kirsty smiled, “He’s in his office. I’ll go get him.”

Michelle came up next to Eggsy and pinched his arm. “Ow, what was that for?” He glared at his mother.

“She’s pretty.”

“And?” Eggsy asked.

“Well she is an omega…” Michelle didn’t finish the rest of her sentence as her son rolled his eyes at her. She was about to say more when the owner walked out and approached Lee.

“Merlin,” Lee said and shook his hand, “This is my wife Michelle, you remember Eggsy, this is Jamal and Ryan the other two workers I was telling you about.”

Merlin shook all of their hands and saved Eggsy for last. Returning the handshake, Eggsy’s heart started to beat faster with how close Merlin was. He held his breath, not that it helped because his scent was all over the place.

“I’ll be in my office if ye need anything,” Merlin said and left.

Eggsy stood there a moment longer looking at the closed door. Jamal waved his hand in front of his face.

“Bruv, you good?” He asked.

He took in a deep breath and looked at his friend, “Yeah good. Let’s start ripping this shite out.” Eggsy started on a corner needing to keep his hands busy. He felt his friend come beside him and begin to cut the carpet away from the floor as Eggsy pulled.

They had half of the foyer done and Eggsy was regretting leaving his knee pads at the shop. He stood flexing his knees.

“Told you to bring your pads, mister I don’t need that shite,” Ryan bumped his shoulder.

“Yeah whatever. I need the loo,” Eggsy said walking into the kitchen hoping to find Kirsty. He got Merlin instead, “Hey uhm -- where is the loo?”

“If ye go down the hall past my office ye can use the staffs,” Merlin said offering him a bottle of water from the fridge.

He grabbed it, “Thanks.” He stood there awkwardly for a moment looking at Merlin, “Okay see ya.” He walked quickly away heading to where he was instructed to go. Locking the door behind him, he closed the toilet lid and sat down.

Eggsy sat there taking in a couple of cleansing breaths. The smell wasn’t as bad where he was, but apples still lingered around. The cologne that Merlin was wearing only made him smell even better. It had a woodsy under tone to it. Once his breathing returned to normal, Eggsy stood up and emptied his bladder.

Heading back into the foyer he saw everyone still working on the floor. Eggsy walked over to Ryan, getting on his knees he began to detach it from the wood with his pocket knife. He knew better than to work with Jamal since his friend would be asking him why he smelled like a hormonal teenager. His other mate, Ryan generally kept to himself.

*

Kirsty walked into the kitchen from the back with her hands full of the herbs she just clipped from the garden. She noticed her father standing in the middle of the room looking at the door.

“Are you okay?” She asked concerned.

Merlin blinked his eyes a few times, “Yeah. Fine,” He said distantly.

“Okay,” She said dubiously and continued to work on the chicken salad she was making. Her father went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Settling himself on a stool at the breakfast counter.

“It’s only 1 in the afternoon. Early isn’t it?”

He looked at the bottle for a second, contemplating putting it back. Deciding he wanted it, he opened it and took a long sip. Merlin figured he’d turn into an alcoholic once the 5 months were up. “It’s 5 o’clock somewhere,” Was his response.

Kirsty raised her eyebrow at him, “It’s the renovations isn’t it? Stressful I know.”

Merlin decided not to correct her and just nodded his head in agreement. Yeah the renovation would be stressful, but not for the reason’s his daughter was thinking. He’d have to try to avoid the young alpha. His scent caused Merlin to lose his train of thought. Not to mention how bloody attractive he was, with his light brown hair and blue-green eyes.

“I made some tea sandwiches, you think they’ll be good with that?” Kirsty asked pulling Merlin from his own thoughts.

“I’m sure they will appreciate whatever ye bring to them.”

“True,” She nodded and grabbed a tray of food carrying it out to the front.

He decided not to follow his daughter, planning to avoid the young man as much as humanly possible. Draining the rest of the beer he deposisted of the bottle and went out back deciding to do some weeding he had put off for a few days.

It was therapeutic being outside, keeping his hands busy. Merlin didn’t mind getting his hands dirty, his daughter usually used gardening gloves. A bead of sweat began to form above his brow as the sun rose in the blue sky. It was warmer than usual this time of year in London. Or maybe it was because he was wearing a black shirt.

“Need a hand?” Kirsty asked.

“Ye can help if ye like,” Merlin said not really needing the help, but wouldn’t mind the company.

Kirsty knelt next to her father and began to busy herself with clearing the garden. It had already started to look more uniform when she walked out. The renovation company was still busy tearing carpet out.

“You know. That younger alpha is kind of cute,” She said.

“There were two of them. Be specific.”

“Eggsy is his name I think.”

“He is attractive,” Merlin admitted mildly.

“Think he is single?”

“I wouldn’t have the slightest clue. Ye interested?” He asked.

“Of sorts I guess,” She was fishing for answers from her Da. She saw the way the two had looked at each other during the signing of the contract.

Merlin kept working, “Well talk to him then.”

“Hm,” Kirsty hummed. She would do just that and try to figure out if the Unwin boy liked older omega’s.

*

“So, what you think about that omega?” Jamal asked shoulder bumping Eggsy.

“Which one? There are two,” Eggsy said leaning back on his heels.

“The girl you idiot. She’s pretty good looking.”

“Bruv you got a girl.”

Jamal rolled his eyes, “Oi mate. You always so dense? I meant for you, not me.”

“Sod off, Jamal.”

“Well?”

“I really think you all are conspiring to mate me off or something. Honestly I’m shocked my mum hasn’t tried to arrange a marriage or something,” Eggsy said irritated and took a drink of lemonade that Kirsty had passed around.

“I think I heard her talking to my mum about it once.”

Eggsy smacked Jamal over the head which caused his friend to laugh. It wasn’t that Eggsy didn’t find Kirsty attractive, she was very pretty. Any bloke with eyes could see that, but she wasn’t the omega he had his eyes on.

*

Merlin passed through the foyer a few times during the day. He offered up refreshments and biscuits once Kirsty had given them their sandwiches.

He walked through and noticed everyone was breaking. Merlin admired the walnut colored wood beneath his shoes. It looked good. He looked up when he heard someone come through the front door.

Michelle walked up with a smile, “May not look like much now, but it will turn out nice.”

He smiled back, “Aye. I don’t doubt it.”

“Your daughter is very sweet.”

“She’s a good girl.”

“She must be around my Eggsy’s age,” Michelle added.

“Kirsty just turned 20 two months ago.”

He watched as Michelle nodded her head, “8 years younger than my boy.”

Merlin cocked his head to the side trying to get a read on Mrs. Unwin, but her scent remained neutral, “He looks younger than 28.”

She laughed softly, “I think he gets it from his dad. If it weren’t for Lee’s hair most people would think he was in his 30’s.”

He was about to comment when the men came barrelling back into the foyer and began to set about their work.

Lee came up and gave a kiss to Michelle’s cheek. She returned the kiss and winked at Merlin before turning to help her husband.

Merlin stood there for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened and why she had asked those questions. He shook his head and went into his office to play some Diablo 3.

 *

They were finishing up for the day, it was 10 minutes to 5 in the evening and Lee had called them all to pack their stuff up.

Unbuckling his tool belt, Eggsy looked around and noticed he was the last one in the foyer. He saw movement in the corner of his eye, turning his head he met a set of hazel eyes. Eggsy raised a hand and gave an awkward wave.

“What do you think?” Eggsy asked gesturing with his hand to the wood floor beneath their feet. He watched as Merlin’s eyes swept across the floor and then back to him. He noticed that the omega literally looked Eggsy from his shoes up to his face.

“It looks beautiful,” Merlin said.

Eggsy stood there feeling a blush spread across his face. He wasn’t sure why Merlin commenting on the floor had sounded so sexy. He could have sworn there was more meaning behind what the man had said.

“It will look even better once we sand and finish it,” Eggsy said trying to break the silence.

Merlin smiled, “It looks wonderful from where I’m standing.”

Eggsy coughed a little, “Yeah. Well see you tomorrow.” He said and scurried quickly out of the door before he did something he would regret...maybe.

Merlin watched as Eggsy made a quick retreat out of the bed and breakfast. He shrugged to himself and went to his room to wash the sweat and dirt from his body.

*

He sat in bed looking over the color options for the stain of the wood floors. Honestly this was more Kirsty’s department than Merlin’s. He’d have to give all of the pamphlets to her. Merlin actually intended for Michelle to talk to Kirsty anyway for decorating purposes. He was shite at that stuff.

His ma had always handled things like that. When they first decided to redecorate the bed and breakfast she had banned him from picking anything out. He was perfectly okay with it. Merlin would much rather be outside with his Da tending to the garden and the grounds.

Deciding he had had enough looking over colors that meant little to him. Merlin placed it on his bedside table and grabbed the book that rested there. He’d much rather be reading the novel.

Two pages into the book and Merlin’s mind was wandering to the conversation he had with his daughter. She didn’t seem genuinely into the alpha as she had always talked about the beta, Ben at the market.

Merlin wasn’t entirely sure what Kirsty was on about, but he was certain it wasn’t anything good. His daughter was sneaky like his ma. The woman wasn’t here on the earth anymore and still somehow managed to interfere in his life.

“Ye had to infect my daughter with yer ways. All because I find the lad attractive,” He said out loud and could smell the familiar scent of the salty sea.

“Don’t think I haven’t caught onto what Kirsty is trying to do. She is nae as good as ye were. Maybe if she wasn’t all hearts in her eyes when she spoke of the boy from the market would I believe her.” Merlin could swear he felt a brush of a hand against his cheek. He smiled to himself and snuggled into the bed turning the bedside lamp off.

“Love ye, ma.” He whispered and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out these updates are cranking out on time. Even have a few chapters in the docs waiting for my edit. You guys are 'aces' as Eggsy would say.   
> I love every comment, kudo, bookmark and read that comes through. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much love <3

It had been a month since renovation started and Eggsy was beginning to feel worried as the owner had seemed to be avoiding him. Every time they happened to be in the same room as one another Eggsy noticed Merlin excuse himself and disappear.

He wondered if the omega was repulsed by his scent. Because he sure as hell found the apple-spice scent to Merlin appealing in every way.

Eggsy was sanding down the railing to the stairs when his mum came up beside him.

“She seems nice,” Michelle said.

He looked up to see her gesturing towards Kirsty who stood at the top of the landing, “Yeah she’s friendly.”

“Bet she’d make a great mate.”

“Uh-huh,” He said absentmindedly and continued his work.

“Be a good mate for you,” Michelle said sweetly.

Eggsy sighed heavily ignoring what his mum said. It wasn’t worth the fight at work.

“Maybe even give you some --” She began and Eggsy cut her off.

“Mum no, please not today.”

“Eggsy --” Michelle stopped once Eggsy turned to look at her.

He stopped what he was doing to run a hand over his face, “This ain't up for debate. My life, my choices.”

“You’re 28 love.”

“And? Who gives a shite. This stops now. I am not doing this at work,” He whispered, eyes darting to the top of the stairs where Kirsty stood. ”Leave it alone, please.”

After his mum didn’t say anything more he went back to sanding down the railing. Feeling relieved when she walked away. His parents acted like he had some sort of a biological clock that was ticking. He wasn’t an omega for crying out loud.

Eggsy glanced up meeting Kirsty’s hazel eyes and he gave her a small smile. He hoped she hadn’t witnessed the outburst between him and his mum. Hoping he wouldn’t hurt the girls feelings if she had any wishes to be with him. It wasn’t that he found her unattractive just that he had another omega in mind.

*

Kirsty looked at Eggsy returning the smile he gave her. She idly wondered if he didn’t want to mate with anyone. She had figured out over the course of the month that her Da was quite taken with the young alpha. Any fool with eyes to could see it. She descended down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen.

“Kirsty!” Roxy hopped off a counter and hugged her close.

She hugged her back tightly, “Forgot you were coming today. I know your dad said something.”

“No worries. So what are we doing today?” She asked.

“I wanted to make some apple pies that gran used to make. Some of the apples from Scotland arrived yesterday.”

“Yeah those pies were always the best.” Roxy said grabbing an arm full of apples and began to wash them off.

“You clean, peel and cut them. I’ll start the dough,” Kirsty said.

 *

The two worked well in the kitchen, having been familiar with each other their whole lives. Arranging the apples into the pie dish Kirsty looked up when Harry waltzed through.

“Oh, apple pie. I’ll have to tell Dad to swing by,” Harry said giving Roxy a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s not for you. It’s for the company,” Kirsty explained setting the pie in the oven and turning the timer on.

“Funny there is another one cooling over there,” He pointed indicating her lie.

“Hush or you don’t get any.” Roxy poked his side, “We serving them lunch now?”

Kirsty was ladling chicken stew into bowls and arranging them onto a tray, “Yep.” She finished and wheeled the cart she had out into the foyer with Roxy following behind her. They handed the food out to greatful workers.

“Go give this one to that guy up there,” Kirsty pointed to Eggsy who was still sitting on the stairs sanding.

“Okay,” Roxy said and brought it to the man, “Here you go. Take a break.”

Eggsy looked up and smiled not recognizing the beta, “Thanks. Hey haven’t seen you around.” He said and took a bite moaning, “This girl can cook.”

“Yeah she’s pretty good. Keep telling her to go to school for it. I’m Roxy,” She extended her hand forward and he took it.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Eggsy.”

“Oh so you’re Eggsy!” Roxy said and almost regretted it. She was sure she wasn’t supposed to know who he was.

His eyes widened in surprise and a smile pulled at his lips, “Am I the talk of the place?”

“Uhm -- well no.” She stammered and saw he wore a face of amusement.

“Hope it’s good whatever it is.”

“Heh. Well it was nice to meet you,” Roxy said and hurried down the stairs.

“Shit,” She said and Kirsty looked at her confused. “Pretty sure I just clued Eggsy in that we talk about him.”

“What did you say?”

“Shook his hand and just said ‘Oh so you’re Eggsy’ like he’s been the subject of most conversations.”

Kirsty shook her head, “Well he has, but he doesn’t need to know that. No worries.”

Harry and Michael walked in, “Okay so I get pie now?” Harry asked placing his hands together and licking his lips.

“Not yet. Where’s Da? I’m making him serve it.” Kirsty was cutting into the cooled dessert and plating it.

Michael quickly darted out of the room and came back shortly with a confused Merlin in front of him.

“Why am I serving?” Merlin asked perplexed and inhaled deeply. Smiling to himself when he recognized the sweet scent of his ma’s recipe, “Missed that smell.”

“You’re serving because we are good hosts. You’ve been hiding in your office like a hermit,” Kirsty said shoving the cart into her father’s body and backing him out into the foyer.

He didn’t even have time to argue as he was now surrounded by the renovation company. They only one who didn’t come running up to him was Eggsy.

Great that meant he had to approach him. Fucking wonderful. Merlin grabbed a plate taking in some calming breaths and walked up the steps where the young man sat.

“Here ye go,” Merlin said causing Eggsy to look up at him.

“Thanks. So what do you think?” Eggsy asked trying to make conversation while he cut into the pie with a fork and took a bite. He swore under his breath. It was the best fucking apple pie he had ever tasted, “Guv, your daughter is aces. She really should own her own restaurant.”

Merlin chuckled, “She won’t leave me. Think she’s afraid I’ll be lonely.”

“Hm,” Eggsy hummed, “Never wanted to mate?”

“Had some shite luck in the past. Never really found the time anyway once I started to help more with the business.”

“Has it been in your family long?” Eggsy asked and scraped the last bit of the filling into his mouth.

“Since I can remember. We moved here when I was 10 to run the place. Granda couldn’t do it anymore.”

“What sorts are you into?” Eggsy asked gently.

“I beg yer pardon?” Merlin asked. He wasn’t entirely sure he had heard what the lad had said.

“Apples, you know.” Eggsy gestured to the empty plate and mentally kicked himself. He was sure he had been too forward and offended the man.

Merlin tilted his head to the side, “Those are Lass O’Gowrie apples. They come from Scotland.” He offered, but he was sure Eggsy had asked an entirely different question.

“Like your last name?”

He gave him a soft smile, “Exactly. My cousin owns the apple orchard out there. Where the last name came from.”

Eggsy was pleasantly surprised, “That’s aces mate.”

“Yes well hope ye enjoyed it and it looks good so far.” Merlin said and walked away.

He watched as Merlin walked down the stairs -- Eggsy wasn’t checking out how his trousers hugged his arse. Nope.

*

Kirsty, Roxy, Michael and Harry all watched from the doorway as Merlin and Eggsy were talking. They all scurried into the kitchen when they saw Merlin turn to leave.

“Do you see what I mean?” Kirsty asked grabbing some beers out of the fridge.

Harry and Michael nodded their heads.

Roxy grabbed the bottle and took a quick swig, “Do they even see how they look at eachother? How they instinctively lean towards one another?”

“This is sad. We need to figure out how to get them together. It is very obvious they are attracted to one another,” Michael said.

“You know I almost didn’t think anything of it, but now seeing this it makes all the sense in the world. The day Eggsy came by to have the contract signed he growled at me. Literally growled. It was quiet and he stopped himself,” Harry shook his head.

“That was what clued you in? Not the smell in that room? I was all but choking on their rising scents,” Kirsty said wrinkling her nose at the memory. “I have an idea!” She said excitedly.

“So I overheard his mum talking to him about dating me. Or mating -- whatever. What if I asked him out on a date. It wouldn’t be real. I could give him pointers on how to go about getting with Da. You know he’s a sucker for being courted properly by an alpha.”

“This could work,” Harry said and Michael nodded his head in agreement.

“But who will talk to Neill? He’s all but resigned himself to being alone forever,” Michael added.

“Leave that to me!” Harry said pulling his mate in for a kiss, “I’ll take care of him.”

Michael laughed, “That scares me.”

Merlin walked into the kitchen and they all began to move in different directions, Kirsty and Harry actually ran into one another.

“Ye are all acting strange today,” He said grabbing a beer for himself and ignored them going out onto the back porch.

He didn’t feel like figuring out why the four of them were scurrying about the kitchen like ants.

*

Eggsy was packing up for the day when Kirsty came bouncing towards him.

“Hey,” She said her scent rising ever so slightly. It was a lemon-jasmine smell.

“Hi. Did we forget something?” He asked slinging his work bag over his shoulder. He noticed she was fidgeting nervously.

“Oh no. I just had a question for you,” Kirsty tried to make herself smell desirable. She wasn’t sure if she was doing it right.

“Shoot,” Eggsy said leaning against the wall.

“Would you be willing to go out sometime? For dinner?”

Eggsy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He tried to control his expression and laughed a little breathlessly. He was about to politely decline when his mum came up beside him and smiled sweetly.

“Of course he will. Won’t you babe? Been a bit since you’ve gone out.” Michelle answered for her son.

He bit the inside of his cheek. He turned his piercing gaze from his mum and looked at Kirsty who seemed nervous as ever, “Yeah sure. How’s next Saturday?”

“Perfect,” She breathed relieved and hoped to god she looked convincing. She was sweating bullets. Not having lied to anyone since she was a terrible liar. Kirsty gave him a wave and darted back into the kitchen.

“Mum,” Eggsy said through clenched teeth.

“Now Eggsy. It will be good to get out and see. Maybe you’ll even like her.” She hugged him close and he went rigid.

“I’ll take her because I committed to it now, but don’t ever assume you know who I want to be with.” He pulled away from his mother and went out the front door.

Michelle sighed and went to the van that held her husband. She sat silently while he drove into the city.

“What did you do?” Lee asked.

“Nothing.”

“Michelle don’t lie. You smell like you committed a felony,” He said and she still didn’t answer. “Was it Eggsy,” He pried figuring that’s all it could be as their son stormed out first.

“I was just trying to help,” She said quietly.

Lee sighed heavily, “You have to stop. He doesn’t need our help. He’s a grown man.”

“Well I think Kirsty would be good for him.”

“Christ Michelle. He isn’t even slightly interested in her.”

Michelle glared at her husband, “And how would you know?”

“If you opened your eyes and stopped being so concerned whether our son had pups or not you’d have seen. He is completely gone over with Merlin.”

She sat there for a moment and thought on it. Then she realized she had been a fool and forced her son to agree to a date he didn’t want, “Oh no.” Her scent turned mournful.

“See. You had no interest in what Eggsy wanted. Just what you wanted,” Lee said.

“I have to fix this,” Her scent had a hint of determination now.

“Oh no you don’t. You will leave this alone. I mean it -- leave it alone.”

Michelle just nodded her head, but she was going to fix it. She’d have to have a talk with Kirsty and maybe turn this around so her son could be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loveys! Here is the next chapter!! (Sorry a little shorter than normal)
> 
> Thank you all again for the comments, kudos, reads and bookmarks!  
> Love you all!  
> xoxo

“Here,” Kirsty said and shoved a cart full of lemonade at her father. “Pass these around while Roxy and I get lunch ready.”

His daughter had been sending him out more frequently to pass out beverages and food within the last week. He narrowed his eyes at her and mumbled under his breath that she was becoming bossier as the weeks passed by.

Merlin reluctantly grabbed the cart and went to go out of the kitchen.

“And don’t think I didn’t hear you call me bossy,” His daughter called before he made it all the way out to the foyer.

“Well, ye are,” He said to himself and smiled at the boys who accepted the drinks. He noticed there were two members missing. Michelle and Eggsy.

“Lee where is Eggsy and Michelle? I’m passing out refreshments today,” Merlin handed him a glass.

“Eggsy is in the Arthur Suite hanging drywall and my wife is at home with our sick daughter,” Lee said as he took a sip from the glass and smiled at Merlin, “Cheers mate.” He said and went back to work.

Merlin ditched the cart and took the one solitary glass heading up the stairs to the second floor. He got to the landing and heard music playing. He was surprised to hear: Dire Straits playing. He stopped short at the sight in front of him. He stood just outside of the doorway to the room. His mouth went dry.

Eggsy was swaying his hips to the music and singing. The lad did not have a top on as it was a warm day and the air conditioning was turned off as they were working on something electrical.

“Money for nothing...chicks for free,” Eggsy sang.

He had the singing voice of an angel.

Merlin slowly placed the glass to his mouth needing the moisture on his tongue more than anything. He saw Eggsy’s muscle flex in his back with his movements.

He noticed the hair at the back of Eggsy’s hairline was wet with sweat. He licked his lips and began to sway to the music. Merlin stared as Eggsy’s hands swept across his bottom obviously wiping something off onto his jeans. Merlin longed to have those hands on him. He felt desire slowly spreading through his groin.

“You need to stop being a peeping Tom and ask the boy out,” Harry said into Merlin’s ear causing him to jump and spill lemonade on the floor.

“Christ,” He muttered under his breath thoroughly flustered at this point. Merlin was about to walk away when Eggsy turned hearing something behind him.

He smiled brightly at Merlin and began to walk forward, “Hey. Coming along nice, innit?”

Merlin’s face went bright red and all he could do was nod and briskly walk the opposite direction.

Harry looked back as his friend disappeared down the stairs, “Chicken.” He murmured.

“Did I say something wrong?” Eggsy asked his face falling and his scent turning sad.

“No. He just had to take a shite,” Harry said and walked away leaving Eggsy with a perplexed expression on his face. There -- Harry thought, serves his friend right for running away like the coward Merlin was. He saw how he had looked at the boy. Merlin needed the pretty alpha.

Eggsy watched Harry walk away feeling more confused than when Merlin abruptly left. The man was strange. He shook his head and went back to his work.

*

“What was that?” Harry asked barging into Merlin’s office and closing the door behind him.

“Nothing,” Merlin said not looking up from his game.

Harry sat on the corner of his desk, “Right then. You were staring at him like a 15 year old stares at a Playboy magazine.”

Merlin decided to ignore him. He didn’t have to answer to Harry and if he wanted to look at the lad from afar then he bloody well would. It wasn’t like he’d make any advances on him. He was only 8 years older than his daughter; Merlin was sure the alpha wouldn’t want a dried up omega.

“Hey,” He said placing his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. His scent a mix of sadness and longing.

“Leave it alone, Harry.”

“I have no idea what has gotten into you, but you need to pull your head out of your arse.”

He sighed and turned to face Harry, “Okay yes I find him bloody attractive. Anyone with a set of eyes could see he is good looking.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Merlin, “So that’s it? Just attraction?”

“Aye,” Merlin answered and went back to his computer. That was all Harry was getting out of him and he was not going to explain anything more.

“Neill. I’ve known you how long? 30 years or so. Cut the crap.”

Obviously, Harry couldn't take a hint. Not that Merlin should be surprised by this, “Oh god just leave it already.”

Harry hummed to himself and folded his hands on his lap waiting patiently for Merlin to say something, “You like him.” He said after 5 minutes of silence.

Merlin continued to type away at the keys. He felt Harry right by his ear. The tosser had the nerve to sniff him, “Bugger off ye tit.” He swatted Harry away.

“You like him,” He repeated putting emphasis on ‘like’. “That’s what this new scent is. It’s for him, you do it when he’s around or when you think of him.”

“I dinnae smell different Harry. Maybe yer smell is off in yer old age.”

Harry snorted, “Right. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Neill. You fancy that young alpha. He is pretty isn’t he?”

“Ye have a mate.”

“So? I’m not blind. He likes you too, you know.”

“How the hell would ye know that?” Merlin was genuinely curious how Harry would know that.

“If you don’t see that then I’m not helping you, but once you figure it out I’ll be waiting to tell you I told you so.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t want an old man. Better yet an old omega who is incapable of bearing any more pups. He’s young,” He said his scent turning sour.

“Well, maybe you should let him decide what he’d want,” Harry said and patted his friend on the shoulder and left.

Merlin sat back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face. He was sure the lad would prefer someone closer to his age.

*

It was the end of the day and Merlin was in the kitchen having a cup of tea as he heard the crew packing up to leave. He heard the door open and suspected it would be Lee giving him a rundown for tomorrow’s schedule and the progress made thus far.

Eggsy walked around and came into Merlin’s view. He stood there a moment shuffling his feet unsure what to say.

“I suppose I should apologize for earlier, Harry caught me off guard.”

He smiled and shook his head, “Nah. He told me you needed to...relieve yourself of your bowels.”

Merlin choked on his tea and began to cough. That fucking prick.

Eggsy came around and patted his back while he gasped for air.

He was going to kill Harry for that, “Uhm.”

“No sweat mate. When nature calls you know?” Eggsy said and remembered his lame excuse during the contract signing. He wasn’t entirely sure why his hand still rested on the omega’s back, but he could feel Merlin’s muscles relax beneath the touch. He stopped himself from leaning in and scenting him.

Eggsy couldn’t place the new scent coming off of Merlin, but it smelled like heaven. It was a mix of his usual apple-spice scent with something richer. He couldn’t figure it out.

“So -- just wanted to say goodbye.” He said and dropped his arm from the touch. He walked towards the door and stopped with it half open, “That color looks good on you by the way.” He added and left.

Merlin looked down at the pale yellow shirt he had worn the first day he met Eggsy. He felt his cheeks get hot from the blush that spread across his face.

Kirsty walked in from the back and stopped, “Well someone is happy.” She observed as her father sat there with a goofy grin on his face.

He cleared his throat and took another sip of his now cool tea, “Good day with the renovations.”

“Mm,” She hummed not believing him as his scent was giving him away. It was full of adoration, hope, and happiness. She watched as he left the room touching the fabric of his shirt.

*

Kirsty was kneading dough for a bread she would be baking. The door to the kitchen opened up and Michelle walked in.

“Hey. You need anything?” Kirsty asked placing the dough into a greased bowl and covering it to rise.

Michelle sat at the breakfast bar eyeing the younger woman thoughtfully, “Maybe tea?”

“Sure thing,” She nodded and began to fill the kettle with water. She placed it on the stove top and turned back to Michelle. Kirsty noticed she was giving off a scent of unease, “You okay?”

“You know your father's feelings...don’t you?”

Kirsty folded her arms over her chest preparing to defend her Da, “I do.”

“Then why would you agree to this? Or suggest it for that matter.”

“I got this Mrs. Unwin,” Kirsty assured her.

Michelle narrowed her eyes, “You scheming?” She watched Kirsty carefully, “You have a plan, don’t you?”

Kirsty smiled, “I know my father better than anyone.” She said and got the kettle that had started to screech. “And, I’m betting you know your son…” She grabbed two cups and tea bags, handing one over to Michelle who had a huge smile on her face.

“Two heads better than one?” Michelle asked and clinked her cup with Kirsty’s.

Yes, two heads would definitely be better than one. The two sat together with their tea and began to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been 3 days! Here's another update!  
> Really appreciate every comment, kudo, bookmark and read.  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much love! xoxo

It was Saturday and Eggsy stood in front of his mirror fussing with his dress shirt hoping he didn’t look too dressed up but wasn’t too casual either.

“Looking good mate,” Jamal said coming up behind him. “Knew you could snag that pretty girl.”

He rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, “It aint gonna be like that. My mum kind of answered for me and I wasn’t about to be a dick.”

Jamal shrugged, “Well you never know, yeah?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll be back in awhile. Could you make sure to take JB out once more?”

“Yeah, bruv I got you.”

He bent down and gave JB a pet before leaving. He made the 20 minute drive to the bed and breakfast.

*

It hadn’t occurred to him until that very moment that Merlin would be there and know he was taking his daughter out on a date. They had seemingly avoided the subject the whole week and he was wondering if Kirsty was keeping it from her father.

His scent began to rise as he approached the door and rang the doorbell.

Kirsty answered it with a smile on her face. She looked pretty, of course, she was wearing a white summer dress that had various flowers covering the skirt in assorted summer themed colors.

“You look pretty nice,” She commented and her scent was becoming nervous. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep up this act but was grateful during dinner she’d have a chance to talk to Eggsy.

“Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself,” He said and shuffled his feet a little. His hands were stuffed in his pockets.

After an awkward silence, Eggsy spoke up, “Ready?”

“Yes,” Kirsty answered following Eggsy out to the car. He drove them into the city of London to an Italian restaurant.

*

He parked along the curb just outside of the restaurant. Like a good gentleman, he held the door open for Kirsty before walking in himself.

“Good evening, two?” The hostess smiled brightly at them.

“Yes,” Eggsy responded and nodded his head.

They were seated and Kirsty was impressed when Eggsy pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in as she sat. The hostess handed them menus and asked what they would like to drink

Kirsty was blown away when Eggsy glanced at the wine list and chose a Cabernet Sauvignon. She looked at him perplexed as their waiter arrived with the bottle.

“My name is Greg and I’ll be your server this evening.” The beta said and poured them each a glass of wine.

“What?” Eggsy asked catching Kirsty’s stare.

“You know wines?”

Eggsy shrugged as he took a sip, “Know a little bit about wine, food and such.”

“How is that sir?” Greg asked.

“Good thanks.”

“I’ll give you two a moment to look over the menu.” He said and left.

Kirsty eyed him suspiciously as she had some wine and was shocked with the sweet taste it had for a red wine. “This is actually really good.”

It was silent for a moment as they looked over the menu. The waiter had returned taking their orders and breaking the tension that was building between them.

“I know your mum put you up to this,” Kirsty said after a moment.

“Look--” Eggsy began and stopped when Kirsty raised a hand.

“Hey, no need to explain. No offense, but I have my eyes on someone else.” She smiled kindly.

Eggsy was puzzled, “Then why did you ask me out?” It wasn’t that he wasn’t relieved by the fact that she wasn’t really interested in him, but to ask someone out and a bloke at that took some bullocks.

“There are some things I wanted to talk to you about -- alone.” She said.

His brows pulled together, “Oh?”

“Mhm,” She hummed as she tore apart a piece of bread and nibbled at it.

“What exactly is it you want to talk about?” He was curious. Her scent was neutral, she wasn’t giving anything away and he couldn’t get a read on her.

“My Da,” Kirsty responded as if the answer were obvious.

Eggsy became worried, his instincts screaming to protect Merlin. “Is he okay?”

She looked up at him from the panic in his voice and the smell of his scent rising, “Calm your hormones alpha boy. My Da is fine and if he weren’t I wouldn’t be sitting here calmly with you.”

He relaxed, “Okay. Now I’m thoroughly confused.”

“Really.”

“Yes really,” He repeated.

She sighed, “Your attraction to one another.”

Eggsy’s brows shot up in surprise, “Erm.”

Kirsty rolled her eyes, “Please it’s obvious. You look at my Da like he’s hung the moon and your scent is fucking unbearable when he is around you.”

“I smell that bad? No wonder he has been avoiding me,” Eggsy said self consciously.

She snorted, “He is avoiding you because he is attracted to you.” That had Eggsy frowning at her. “Come on, you’re smart.” When all he did was stare at her with the same dumbfounded expression on his face she facepalmed her forehead.

“Oh god. You don’t see it do you?”

“No?”

“Eggsy, Eggsy, Eggsy,” Kirsty said shaking her head. “I can understand how my Da doesn’t see it. He’s been out of the game for years, but you -- you’re a young alpha.”

Eggsy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “He’s unlike any other omega I have seen. So confident in his own skin.”

“You have a really bad case of the love goggles don’t you?”

“I’m sorry you’re losing me here. He doesn’t want a young inexperienced alpha. I mean it’s not like I’m pure or anything like that.”

Kirsty pinched the bridge of her nose in a way her father did. The waiter was back placing their food in front of them. They thanked him and tucked in enjoying the meal for a moment before diving back into their conversation.

“Look Eggsy, my Da hasn’t smelled that strong in years and the last time his scent was that potent was with a man he fell hard for, only to have his heart broken. My Gran had to pick up the pieces that time. You seriously affect him.”

Eggsy kept his mouth busy chewing his spaghetti carefully. He didn’t want to hurt Merlin. Thinking of the man’s heart being broken had Eggsy’s defenses going up, the need to protect his omega strong. Realizing he thought of Merlin as his omega had his heart beating fast.

“Yeah well he affects me too,” Eggsy said once he had swallowed his food.

“I know this, but you two idiots don’t see it. You’ve been at the bed and breakfast for a month. It’s ridiculous to watch you two.”

“He couldn’t want me though.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“It’s not like I have some grand job. I work with my parents. I don’t have a steady career, don’t omega’s like security and all that? I mean for a prospective mate.”

Kirsty’s scent immediately became guarded, “We don’t need anyone to look after us. My Da can take care of himself -- has for years without an alpha. One thing my Gran taught me was that you don’t need an alpha to succeed in life or even a mate. Da believes the same thing. So if you think he needs you you’re sorely mistaken.”

Eggsy raised his hands up in surrender, “I didn’t mean anything by it. I told you this is new to me. The way people do this now is so different than what your Da is used to I’m sure. Wouldn’t he like to be courted and all that?”

She sat back in her chair and pursed her lips, “Yeah. Yeah, he would.”

“See and I don’t know a damn thing about him,” Eggsy said running his hands through his hair.

“I can help you,” Kirsty offered.

Eggsy’s scent became hopeful, “Really? You’d do that?”

“I told you he is very affected by you. If you’d make him happy then yes I’ll help.”

“Wouldn’t that be weird for you? I’m 8 years older than you.”

“Yeah? Doesn’t mean I’d have to listen to you,” She said smiling.

Eggsy snorted, “Alright. Now tell me what does he like?” He said leaning forward and took out his phone to take notes.

“Your going to type this out -- into your phone?” Kirsty tried not to smile as his scent turned serious.

“Yup,” Eggsy said and looked at her expectantly.

She smiled and shook her head.

*

It had been a month since he had dinner with Kirsty and Eggsy had been leaving small gifts on Merlin’s desk once a week.

He walked in when he was sure Merlin wasn’t around. Eggsy left the box of Merlin’s favorite tea on his desk. He smiled and his scent turned pleased as he left the room. He passed Harry on his way out who just looked at him with a raised brow, Eggsy smiled and winked.

Harry stood there and wrinkled his nose as Eggsy walked by and went up the stairs. His scent was so strong that Harry quickly ran into his office to get away.

*

“Harry,” Merlin began entering Harry’s office and slamming a box of orange spice tea on the desk, “Care to explain this.”

Harry looked at the tea and up at Merlin, “It is tea, Neill.”

Merlin growled at Harry which was out of character for him, “I know what it is! But why am I receiving it? Last week I got a box of my favorite biscuits -- you know the ones that have to be imported from Scotland.”

Leaning back in his chair Harry stared at Merlin bewildered, “I still don’t know how this has anything to do with me.”

“Are ye taking the piss and trying to play a prank? Fake courting me? That is a low blow even for ye Harry Hart.” Merlin’s scent was rising and becoming distressed.

Harry had to control his instinct to comfort the omega -- knowing Merlin would not appreciate it. “Oh Jesus, calm down Neill. I am not fake courting you. Maybe there is perhaps a very cute young alpha who may be doing this?”

Merlin sat down hard in the chair in front of Harry’s desk, “Nae Harry, he took Kirsty on a date a month ago.”

“When did these gifts begin to appear?”

“About a month ago,” Merlin said picking up the box of tea, frowning as he put the pieces together. “No.”

Harry nodded his head smiling, “Yes. You have caught the interest in the young alpha. How are you so fucking blind?”

“It isn’t that obvious. He comes and does his work and leaves.”

“Right. Ever notice how his scent gets really strong around you? People are starting to ask if we have an apple farm close by. That’s how strong your scents are.”

“An apple farm?” Merlin asked dumbfounded.

“Oh god. You smell like a fucking apple patch, he smiles like soil -- the earth. Put the two together and it smells like a fucking apple orchard.”

Merlin sat back in the chair his brows pulling together. He hadn’t noticed the lad's scent was any stronger than he remembered it.

“And I want to know how the bloody hell you didn’t smell him in your closed office?” Harry asked his voice rising an octave. “He walked by me and I had to run into my office to get away from it!”

“It didn’t smell any different to me,” Merlin said and watched Harry smack his forehead with his palm.

“Alright, this is ridiculous,” Harry muttered. He sighed and looked at his friend, “What are you going to do about it?”

“This?” Merlin held up the box, “Drink it.”

“Help me!” Harry said to the ceiling, “No, Neill. About Eggsy wanting to court you.”

Merlin pursed his lips and played with the box in his hands, “He’s 22 years younger than me.”

“And?”

“I can’t have pups, I’d die before him. You know all that shite,” He said as if this should be obvious to Harry.

“Okay, but he’s deciding to court you -- that should account for something. Obviously, he doesn’t care.” Harry said and Merlin’s scent was turning sad and filling the room with it. Harry actually coughed, “Open the door if you’re going to smell like that. Neill, seriously give it a thought. I think he’s old enough to know what he wants.”

Merlin just sat there and nodded his head. If the gifts continued he’d have to have a talk with Eggsy. He was sure the alpha didn’t know what he was getting himself into.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 3 Day's sneaks up on you.  
> Time to have some fun!  
> Hope you all enjoy and again thank you for all of the wonderful feedback. 
> 
> Much love <3  
> xoxo

It was just to the halfway point of the renovation. Coming up on almost 3 months and Merlin couldn’t be more pleased with what had been changed.

He was standing at the front reception when the Unwin’s and their two workers walked in to start the day. They were now working on the upper levels of the bed and breakfast. Each room was being spruced up to some degree.

Merlin smiled at them all and noticed a small person clinging to Lee’s body. The little girl had a pink hard hat in place.

Lee approached Merlin, “Daisy this is Mr. O’Gowrie. Merlin this is my daughter, Daisy.”

“Pleasure to meet ye lass, I like yer hat.” Merlin smiled at her.

“I hate it,” She folded her arms dramatically over her chest and pouted.

“Daisy -- you know the rules.” Lee chided her.

Daisy rolled her eyes, “I know.” She said sullenly.

Merlin chuckled at her little sass. “Let us know if ye need anything.” He said and Lee gave him a nod.

“Will do.”

He went back to looking over caterers for a grand re-opening party that Harry was now insistent he help plan. That never meant anything good.

Why he had agreed to a party was beyond him. Caught up in the moment of a marketing idea from Percival was just bad news. Merlin had to admit his friend knew what he was doing, but he was never good at being the center of attention. Maybe he could convince Kirsty to do most of the talking.

“Hey there,” Merlin jumped and looked up to see Eggsy smiling brightly.

“How are ye today, Eggsy?” Merlin asked returning the smile. The lad smelled heavenly. He finally noticed Eggsy’s scent was deeper and richer around him. It reminded Merlin of Scotland.

“I’m good.” He stood there for a moment. This was the time he usually slipped a courting gift into Merlin’s office, but the man was standing right there. “Any chance you could get me a cup of tea?”

Merlin smiled and nodded his head, “2 sugars 1 cream right?”

“Yep,” Eggsy said holding the gift behind him. Once Merlin had disappeared he ran in and deposited the bag on Merlin’s desk and ran out. He turned after closing the door and ran right into Harry’s chest. The bloke was fucking solid for a tall and lean man.

“Uh -- sorry mate.” Eggsy said trying to move around Harry who blocked him. “You good?” He asked and let his scent rise -- becoming defensive.

“Please pup, calm down. I mean you no threat. Just figured I could give you some pointers with the old git,” Harry raised an eyebrow and motioned with his hand to his office.

“I appreciate it, but Kirsty covered that.” Eggsy said still a little on edge.

Harry was going to say more when Merlin walked through and handed Eggsy a cup of tea.

“Thanks. See you around,” Eggsy said and went upstairs.

“Was that a pissing contest?” Merlin scrunched his nose.

“No,” Harry said.

“Smelled like one. Keep yer mouth shut, Harry.” Merlin warned.

Harry held his hands up in surrender and went into the kitchen.

Merlin shook his head and opened his door. He stopped noticing the small green paper bag sitting on his desk. He peered inside to see candles and a note. It read:

_Neill,_

_I was hoping we could have a nice dinner or even picnic together sometime soon._  
_If you will have me, please meet me at the address on the other side of this note,_  
_on Saturday, September 20th at 6 pm._

_Eggsy_

He looked at the back of the note and it had an address to a hotel in the city. The 20th was 2 weeks from now. Merlin had to decide whether or not he was going to accept this. He needed to have a talk with the lad before he made any decisions.

*

A week had passed since Merlin had gotten the note from Eggsy and the lad had pretended nothing had happened.

Merlin was beginning to feel under the weather. The last few days he had been feeling warmer than normal and today he was cramping a bit in his abdomen. He looked it up and figured it could be a type of ‘menopause’ for omega’s.

He sat in the living area. It was Saturday and the renovation company wouldn’t be back until Monday.

“Hey Da,” Kirsty said poking her head around the archway.

“Yeah?” He looked at her.

“I’m going to be out for most of the day with Roxy and Ben from the market. Do you need anything while I’m out?”

“Nae, but I will let ye know if I do.”

She walked over and kissed the top of his head, “Love you.”

“Love ye too.” He said and turned back to the book he was trying to read. He heard the door close.

Merlin let out a pained whine as another cramp shot through -- alright, he thought and dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his primary doctor.

A 15-minute call later and he was curled on the couch wishing the ground would swallow him up. Apparently being in such close proximity -- with an alpha who his doctor told him was likely his perfect mate -- had tossed him into a heat.

*

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up he heard movement upstairs and music playing. Merlin got off of the couch slowly and looked out front to see one of the work vans from the renovation company there.

Merlin checked his phone again to be sure of the date and it still said Saturday. Then he remembered that Lee had said Eggsy would be stopping by to finish something up in the Lamorak room -- fucking great.

He went into the kitchen and got a few bottles of water, sandwiches and some biscuits. He placed it all on a tray and made his way to the Lamorak room.

Merlin stopped just outside the door and watched as Eggsy rolled a pale yellow paint onto the walls. His muscles flexed with the movement.

He cleared his throat and walked in as Eggsy turned and smiled.

“Hey,” He said and put the roller back in with the paint.

“Figured ye would need something to eat?” Merlin offered and placed the tray onto the plastic covered dresser.

“Thanks,” Eggsy said.

Merlin watched him for a moment and figured it would be now or never. He winced slightly as a cramp shot through. He stood up straighter, “Ye are 28.” He blurted out. Mentally cursing at himself.

Eggsy raised an eyebrow, “So?” He wasn’t sure where Merlin was going with this.

“Ye could have a young omega who can give ye pups and a long life with them. I am old and barren.” His scent turning sad.

Ah -- Eggsy thought to himself. He got a little irritated by the mention of pups,“Why does everyone keep insisting I need pups?” Eggsy asked exacerbated, “I think I know what I want and I can tell you this.” He stepped closer to Merlin. “No omega I have ever met has affected me the way you have. That first time I met you here with my dad. Your scent,” He paused to breathe Merlin in deeply, filling his nostrils with the apple-spice scent. “I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

Merlin felt his slick begin to coat his pants, “Stop,” he said weakly.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want me too.”

“I-I-...it doesn’t matter what I want. Ye could have a lifetime with another omega. I have possibly 40 years left at the most. Ye have so much longer.”

“Are you listening to yourself? 40 years is a long time, Neill.” Eggsy was now just a foot away from him. He felt his cock getting hard; Merlin’s scent was richer and stronger. He smelled almost sweeter and it was driving Eggsy mad.

The sound of his given name coming out of Eggsy’s mouth had Merlin becoming hotter. With his impending heat, he was unfocused and unconsciously leaned in sniffing the alpha in front of him. His mind clouded with the scent of the earth, soil, and wind.

“I have to go,” Merlin said holding onto a small piece of his sanity and walked away. He was aware of Eggsy following him.

A cramp shot through his abdomen causing him to falter slightly, holding an arm around his waist Merlin continued forward. He climbed the stairs to the third floor moving towards his quarters.

“Hey. You okay?” Eggsy asked his scent becoming concerned.

“Go away,” He whispered as he stumbled into his room and tried to close the door on Eggsy who easily blocked it.

Eggsy stood there for a moment getting a proper whiff -- oh Jesus. The man was going into a proper heat.

“Neill, when was your last heat?”

Merlin climbed onto his bed and curled into the fetal position. His mind was all over the place as Eggsy’s scent rose with his own, “6 years ago.”

“Do you have any supplies?” Eggsy’s instincts to care for the omega took over.

“Nae,” He said.

“I can get you some. Help you through.”

Merlin whimpered, “I dinnae want to impose.” He really wanted him there.

Eggsy began to project a calming scent hoping to calm Merlin down, “I want to. I’ll be back give me a half hour.” He said and had to resist the urge to scent Merlin.

 *

As promised Eggsy returned 30 minutes later. He had assorted bags full of toys and power bars that he was sure Merlin would need. He had even sent out a text to Kirsty letting her know what was happening. She had been grateful for the text and promised to be home later that night.

“How do you feel?” Eggsy asked placing his hand against Merlin’s forehead. He was hot, his whole body flushed with his heat and he whimpered when Eggsy touched him.

“Help alpha.” Merlin choked out and leaned into Eggsy’s hand.

His heart stopped beating and picked up again at Merlin’s words, “I will help you. Don’t worry omega, I have you.”

Eggsy was gentle with him. He provided cool clothes and helped Merlin undress when he just wanted to lay on his bed naked. Eggsy stood there a moment admiring his form. The man was fucking right fit. He made a mental note to ask the omega how he kept in shape at 50.

Merlin whimpered and looked for Eggsy who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room gazing at him. “Need ye.” He whispered and watched Eggsy’s pupils dilate.

He swallowed hard and walked up to Merlin, he pressed softly at his scent gland on his neck. “What do you need?”

“Ye -- in bed with me. Need skin to skin.”

Eggsy began to undress, he removed everything except his boxers. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Merlin close. His body was so hot against his skin. Unable to help himself Eggsy dipped his head to Merlin’s neck and scented him.

Merlin shuddered from the contact, a comfort spreading over him, “Need release. Grab one of those toys ye bought.”

He reached over and grabbed one of the dildo’s he had purchased and cracked open a bottle of lube. He first placed some onto his hands to help prep, Merlin.

Taking two of his fingers he eased them into Merlin’s opening and closed his eyes at the moan that slipped from Merlin’s mouth. The omega was so warm and wet. His cock was growing hard against Merlin’s leg.

Once Eggsy was finished he slicked up the dildo and slowly eased it into Merlin, “This good?” He wanted to make sure Merlin was comfortable.

“More...please,” He begged and sighed when Eggsy began to move it in and out of him. He grabbed his own cock and began to pull at it -- keeping the same rhythm as the dildo being moved in and out of his arse.

Eggsy moved forward and scented Merlin again while he worked the omega over. His own breath quickening to match Merlins. He felt Merlin grind his leg against his cock. Eggsy thought he was going to explode.

Merlin gave himself a couple more pulls and he came all over his sheets and hand. He felt his slick pouring out of him and he was sure Eggsy would be covered in it the way they were lying together. He heard Eggsy’s breath hitch and felt the warmth of the lad’s arousal on his thigh.

Eggsy went to move to get a towel to clean them up when Merlin turned and grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his waist, “What do you need, Omega?” He asked and dropped his nose to Merlin’s neck.

“My alpha -- stay with me,” Merlin murmured half asleep and tightened his hold on Eggsy.

He wasn’t entirely sure if Merlin had meant what he said, but it had his scent growing pleased. He had hope that Merlin would accept him as his alpha. Eggsy cradled Merlin closer and placed a soft kiss to his scent gland on his neck. “I’ll always stay with you -- my omega.” He whispered and felt Merlin relax further into his body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the last update snuck up on me -- well this one for sure did!  
> Thank you all for the feedback as always I appreciate it more than any of you could know.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy was in the Lancelot Room placing in new carpet. It was Thursday -- 5 days after Eggsy helped Merlin with the first night of his heat.

They had ended up falling asleep tangled with one another and Eggsy left before Merlin had woken up. He made sure to leave a note and his number in case Merlin may need him.

He didn’t hear anything from the omega. In fact, Eggsy hasn’t heard or seen much of him since. He brushed it off for the first couple of days figuring Merlin was still dealing with his heat. Now he was beginning to worry he had scared him off. Maybe Merlin felt they weren’t compatible.

Eggsy sure thought they were a perfect match. He tried to control his scent from becoming sad, but couldn’t help the sorrow that was beginning to strangle his chest.

“Woah man,” He heard Jamal say from the door. He looked up to see his friend covering his nose.

“What’s up with you?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Eggsy said continuing with his work.

“Bullshit mate. You ain't good at hiding your scent, never have been.”

He ignored Jamal and turned his back. He heard him leave and was relieved to be alone again. He had a plan to talk to Merlin once the day was out. Eggsy needed to know why he was being avoided. Had he just been used? Was Eggsy just an easy out for the omega because he was a soft alpha?

The last thought had his scent spiking with anger. Fuck all that if anyone was going to use him.

*

Eggsy spent the rest of the day fuming over the thought of being used. Once they were finished he told his Dad to leave without him. He walked around the bed and breakfast to find Merlin. He saw Kirsty in the kitchen.

“Where’s your Da?” He asked.

She didn’t stop what she was doing or look up at him, “Out back.”

He nodded his head and walked through the kitchen to the door and saw that Merlin was by a shed at the edge of the property. Eggsy went over to him trying to calm down, but he was so pissed that he was being ignored.

“Oh hi, Eg --” Merlin stopped short getting a proper whiff of the alpha in front of him. The younger man was right pissed. He bent his neck slightly.

“You know -- I’m a soft alpha. I get it. I’m not all bend to my will and kneel at my feet. That ain't me.” Eggsy said, “But to use me...to take advantage of what I was willing to do. That ain't right, bruv.”

Merlin furrowed his brow, “I wasn’t --” He started, but was stopped by a low growl from Eggsy.

“Don’t feed me bullshit. I wasn’t playing with all those courting gifts. I want you. I meant that when I said I hadn’t met anyone like you before. You fucking drive me crazy,” Eggsy inhaled deeply and his head cleared as he realized Merlin’s scent was cautious. He began to project a soothing scent and stepped forward and flinched when Merlin stepped back, “I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t trying to use ye. Trust me I enjoyed ye there.” Merlin admitted.

“Then why? Why fucking ignore me for the better part of a week? Explain that, Neill.” Eggsy growled a little.

“Because I figured ye dinnae want me,” Merlin shouted. “Think of the future ye are throwing away. I have a daughter who is grown. I’m old, Eggsy.”

Eggsy felt his anger dissipate, “I don’t care how old you are. I really don’t.” He stepped forward again and Merlin didn’t move. “You haven’t returned an acceptance gift. I’ll stop. I get it,” His scent was defeated.

“Nae, Eggsy,” Merlin said and whimpered at the dejected look on Eggsy’s face.

“Just why didn’t you say anything? Why drag this shite along and make me think I had a chance?” Eggsy asked.

Merlin shuffled his feet, “I had plans to talk to ye.”

He nodded his head understanding Merlin was turning him down, “Okay. Well, I get the message now.”

“Wait --” Merlin went to explain. He wasn’t turning him down, but Eggsy cut him off.

“It’s fine, really. I’ll keep to myself. Won’t need to worry about me the rest of the renovation.” Eggsy said turning on his heal and swiftly walked away. He went through the back door and out the front. He turned the van on and sped off, putting distance between himself and the bed and breakfast.

*

Merlin wanted to follow him, but his feet wouldn’t carry him. He saw his daughter come barreling out of the house and march to him. He could feel the anger radiating off of her.

“What the fuck did you do?” She snarled.

“I don’t know?”

She stepped forward and smacked him on the chest, “You crushed him! How could you cock this up? Eggsy was all but throwing himself at you and you cocked it up!” Kirsty shouted at her father.

Merlin choked against his daughters scent, “Kirsty --” He began and she hit him again.

“No! You don’t get to say he would be throwing his life away or doesn’t know what he’s doing. You don’t get to decide how he feels. I’m pretty fucking sure he knows what he is doing.” Kirsty glared at him, “Fix this.”

“How?” Merlin asked desperately.

“Figure it out,” Kirsty said and stormed off.

*

It had been a week since Merlin had spoken to Eggsy. They were all there in the upper quarters of the house. He was standing at the front desk when Lee and Michelle’s daughter Daisy came barrelling down the stairs and walked over to him with her pink hard hat on.

“Hi,” She said sweetly.

“Hello there lass, what can I do for ye?”

“Can I have some lemonade and a sandwich? I’m hungry,” She said pointing to her tummy.

Merlin smiled at her, “Sure. Follow me.” He said and led her into the kitchen. He grabbed her and placed her on a bar stool.

“Do ye like cucumber tea sandwiches?” He asked going to the fridge.

“Yepp,” She answered swinging her feet. “Eggsy is sad,” Daisy said after a moment.

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at her as he placed a sandwich and glass of lemonade in front of her, “Oh?” He watched her take a bite and nod her head with enthusiasm.

“He always smells nice after work, but he doesn’t smell good anymore. Smells sad,” She said tilting her head to the side.

His scent dipped at that, “Why is he sad?” Merlin dared to ask. He went over to the counter and grabbed a chocolate dipped biscuit and set it on a napkin in front of the young girl.

Daisy shrugged and had half of her sandwich gone, “He never says.” She took a big gulp of her drink, “You smell like apples.” She said.

“I know,” Merlin smiled.

“Eggsy smells like apples too now. A mix of things.”

Merlin thought she was a very observant 5 year old, “Your brother spends a lot of time here.”

“I s’pose.” She hummed a little, “Make it better.” She said after a moment and Merlin looked at her with an astounded expression on his face.

“I beg your pardon?” He was stunned.

Daisy shrugged and hopped off of the stool, “Eggsy. Make him better.” She grabbed her biscuit and waved at Merlin, “Bye.” She called and ran out of the room.

He stood there for a moment trying to gather his thoughts and idly wondered if anyone had put the young lady up to speak to him. He gathered the dirty dishes and washed them. Merlin had to figure out how to sort this -- he cocked it up.

Walking out to the back porch he heard a whisper of a laugh in the wind. A strong scent of the salty sea blew through with the breeze.

Sitting on a chair, “Yeah I know ma.” Merlin said and sighed to himself.

“You know people will think you are crazy for talking to yourself,” Percival said and sat next to Merlin handing him a beer.

Merlin accepted the drink, “So they think I’m crazy.” He shrugged not really caring.

“I know you’ve had mishaps in the past. Fuck we all have, before Harry -- Roxy and I were so lost after losing James. I’ve had multiple people try to promise myself and my daughter a future. We had other alpha’s, beta’s -- omega’s you name it. They all tried, but no one was right. Harry was right...he is right.” Percival said and opened his beer taking a long swig.

He sat and listened drinking his own beer as Percival continued. He was usually the quiet type. Merlin had expected to hear this from Harry.

“That boy is your right, Neill. Anyone with a set of eyes and a nose can tell.” Percival looked at Merlin, “It’s okay to be afraid of commitment. No one is telling you to jump right in and mate with him.”

He shifted in his seat, “What if one day he wakes up and decides he doesn’t want to be with me? I’m 50. I’ll be old and wrinkly long before him and then what? My daughter is 8 years younger than him for Christ sake.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

Percival shook his head, “It doesn’t work that way. That alpha is your perfect mate and you are underestimating his abilities to decide what he would want for his future.”

Merlin really hated that Percival was right -- bastard usually was, “Ye are right.” He said sullenly.

He stood and placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, “I know I am. You’ll figure this out.” Percival gave his shoulder a squeeze and left.

He huffed out a breath and finished his drink. Merlin knew deep in his bones that he wanted to be Eggsy’s omega, but now he had to fix the damage that was done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! These updates are like running up on me! I hope you all enjoy it! As always I am eternally grateful for all of the feedback I get. This story is such a happy place for me and it warms my heart many of you love it as much as I do!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Most of the windows to the bed and breakfast were open to let the October breeze roll through.

Eggsy stood by a window that faced the back of the place. He watched as Merlin was raking the leaves that had fallen from the trees. It had been almost a month since he had talked to him, but he felt a pull deep in his soul for the omega. He heard someone enter the room and turned around to see his father standing there.

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Lee suggested.

He turned away from the window and shrugged, “Nothing to talk about.” Eggsy said grabbing the paint roller to continue on the wall he had neglected.

Lee snorted, “That statement in itself is a lie.” He grabbed another roller and joined his son.

They worked in silence for a moment, “He doesn’t want a mate.”

“Did he say that?”

Eggsy frowned, “Well no.”

“Then how could you be so sure?” His father asked.

“I had talked to him -- asked him why he was dragging it out. He clearly hadn’t given an acceptance gift. He said he was meaning to talk to me,” Eggsy’s scent dropped. “So I just told him I’d stay out of his way after that.”

“You two are making love a lot more complicated than it needs to be,” Lee shook his head.

“Who said I loved him?”

Lee put his roller down and looked at his son, “Don’t be stupid. It isn’t a good look on you. You’re so arse over tits for him that no one can stand to be in the same room as you two.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and glanced back out the window. He noticed his mum was out there, “Dad.”

“Hm?”

“Why is mum talking to Merlin?”

He came to stand beside his son and smiled, “Not sure.” Lee said innocently and left his son gaping at the window.

*

“Need a hand?” Michelle asked coming up next to Merlin with a rake.

He continued his work and smiled at her, “If ye like, but this is nae yer job.”

Michelle hummed, “The renovation is nearly done. I’m bored.”

Merlin didn’t say anything as they both worked in silence. They had two piles of brown-red-yellow leaves.

“He likes trainers,” Michelle said.

“I’m sorry?” He was confused.

“The shoes. He had a winged pair that his father got him for his 18th birthday. The kid loves them. They are so worn after 10 years.”

He frowned to himself trying to figure out where she was going with this. Maybe she was just making conversation about her child, “Kirsty loves flats.” Merlin offered up.

She laughed, “If you’re going to accept my son. Trainers. He’d love that.”

He stopped what he was doing to properly look at her and he noticed she was gazing at the house with a small smile on her face.

“For so long I insisted I knew what my son wanted. I never really listened to him. Something Eggsy has experienced in his life -- no one taking him seriously because he is a softer alpha.” She paused and looked at Merlin, “Don’t do that to him. He knows what he wants.” Michelle stepped closer to him.

“And ye support his decision?” Merlin asked.

She nodded her head, “One hundred percent. My husband and I stand behind our boy.”

“My age doesn’t bother ye?”

She sighed a little, “It doesn’t bother Eggsy so why should it bother me?”

Merlin couldn’t find an argument for that. He just looked at her and back at the bed and breakfast.

“Just think about, yeah?” Michelle said and walked away to put the rake back into the shed and made her way to the house.

Looking at her walk away Merlin pursed his lips and figured he had to talk to Eggsy. He had already planned to, but now after Michelle’s words, he felt more confident.

*

With the renovations coming to a close Merlin had begun to start planning the grand re-opening party. They would be having it at the end of November.

It was Halloween and Merlin was setting about to hand candy to trick-or-treaters. They had many who frequented each year at the bed and breakfast. He usually had Kirsty’s help, but this year she was attending a party with Roxy and her friend Ben.

The renovation company was getting ready to leave for the day. So he went up to the Guinevere Suite to find Eggsy.

Merlin stood in the doorway and saw him packing up for the night. “Mind staying behind today?” He asked and saw Eggsy jump a little. He had a guarded expression on his face.

“Sure,” Eggsy said easily, but his scent was weary. He finished what he was doing and made to move out of the room, “Let me just tell my dad, yeah?” He said and walked past Merlin.

He followed him down to the foyer and saw Eggsy handing his bag off to his father before Lee turned to leave.

Eggsy stood with his hands in his pockets shuffling his feet awkwardly as Merlin stood in front of him. “Get a lot of kids?” He asked looking at the giant bowl of candy.

“Every year,” Merlin answered.

He sighed, “So what did you need to talk to me about? Something you need done?”

Merlin opened his mouth and closed it again. He repeated this a few times, “Want to stay and hand out candy with me?” He asked in a rush. He saw Eggsy give him a perplexed look and his scent started to spike with happiness.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Eggsy nodded his head.

They both sat on the front steps far earlier than needed for trick-or-treaters to start showing. Merlin had handed him a beer and they sat in silence for a bit.

“I wasn’t turning ye down,” Merlin finally said.

“Is that so?” Eggsy answered and took a swig of beer.

“Mm,” Merlin hummed. “Ye dinnae let me finish. I know what I said hadn’t come out right.”

He turned to look at Merlin properly, “So what is it then? Why did you avoid me?”

Merlin took in a few deep breaths, “Fear? Poor excuse I know, but I was afraid or am afraid. My parents were perfect mates. I swear I had not ever believed in such a thing. Ye know when I went into heat?” He looked at Eggsy and he nodded at him. “I explained how I was around ye to my doctor and such. Told me that being in close proximity with an alpha who was most likely my perfect mate threw me into a heat.”

Eggsy’s eyes got wide for a moment, “You think I’m your perfect mate?” He asked in a whisper.

“I’ve had my fair share of alpha’s in the past. One who I was completely sure was my perfect mate,” He paused when a low growl erupted from Eggsy. Merlin laughed a little as his scent spiked with pleasure over Eggsy’s reaction, “Ye dinnae need to worry. He is long gone. Long story short he wasn’t -- because he couldn’t hold a candle to how ye make me feel.”

“You make me feel things too,” Eggsy said breathlessly.

“When I look at ye I see forever and that scares the shite out of me,” Merlin admitted.

“Don’t be. I’ll take care of you,” Eggsy breathed. He felt his heart hammering against his chest and was just vaguely aware that Merlin was leaning towards him and he was doing the same.

Their faces were inches apart when they heard, “Trick-or-Treat!” From two little girls in front of them with their parents.

They jumped away from each other and each had a lovely shade of red coloring their cheeks. Smiling at the children Merlin gave them a handful of candy. The two were not able to talk much after that since the porch was beginning to be filled with kids in costumes.

At the end of the night, Eggsy stood in front of Merlin just outside the front door. “So this was fun,” He said.

Merlin smiled at him feeling chuffed they had spent the evening together, “It was. I’ll see ye tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy nodded his head and turned to go stopping short and turned back to Merlin. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Nae,” Merlin shook his head knowing what Eggsy meant. “Ye can continue to court me.” He smiled when Eggsy’s face broke out into a huge grin.

The lad was emitting a scent he hadn’t recognized before, it smelled richer. Merlin could swear it smelled like love.

Eggsy reached up gauging Merlin’s reaction and when he didn’t see any protest he gently stroked the omega’s cheek. “Tomorrow then.” He breathed close to Merlin’s neck and walked away.

Merlin stood there for a moment as his mind cleared. He shook his head and went into the house.

*

As the days passed Merlin was finding every excuse to keep Eggsy around. Not that there was much protest from the alpha.

“Eggsy,” Merlin called from the door of the Lancelot room.

Eggsy turned and smiled. His heart always stopped and stuttered anytime he saw Merlin, “Yeah?”

“Would ye mind helping me in the Arthur Suite? I need to move some furniture around and start setting each room up for the grand re-opening in 3 weeks.”

“Yeah sure,” Eggsy said easily and went back to his work.

Merlin was on the balcony in the suite setting up a small table that was out there. He had a generous spread of cheeses, crackers, and wine. His scent was all over the place, not sure exactly what he was doing. It wasn’t like they had ever had a date before and didn’t think this counted as one since he didn’t outright ask the lad out.

He was double checking everything -- he smelled Eggsy before he heard him. Being in such close proximity with him the last few weeks he was very in tune with the alpha’s scent.

“You fine dining a pretty lady?” Eggsy asked amused and walked out. It was a beautiful view that overlooked the gardens at the back of the house and the trees. The sun was just above them and beginning to set.

Merlin jumped a little and came to stand beside Eggsy, “Hoping to fine dine a pretty alpha.” He said nervously and saw Eggsy’s cheek lift with a smile.

“That sure of yourself?” Eggsy turned and winked at him.

He nonchalantly lifted his shoulder and dropped it in a shrug, “Not sure about a lot of things, but ye make me feel sure of this.” Merlin had the pleasure of watching Eggsy’s pupils dilate. He grabbed the alpha’s hand and pulled him to a chair.

They sat side by side and Merlin pulled out a box. He handed it over to Eggsy.

Eggsy took it and lifted a brow, “What’s this?”

Merlin took in a couple of deep breaths, “Open it.” He had thought this over the past two weeks and after the time they spent on Halloween Merlin had made his mind up.

Doing as he was told Eggsy laughed when he saw a pair of white-winged trainers, “Oh god.” He pulled them out and tried one onto the right foot. They fit perfectly. “How the hell?” He asked not finishing the question.

“A hint.” Merlin smiled.

“It isn’t my birthday. What’s the occasion?” Eggsy asked putting them back into the box and placing it on the table.

“An acceptance gift. I accept ye as my alpha, but there are some things I’d like to express before we mate.” Merlin said and watched Eggsy’s mouth gaped open.

“You wha --?”

He grabbed Eggsy’s hands for effect and squeezed, “Ye know I was surprisingly blind to what ye had wanted. I was too caught up in the age difference and concerned ye would nae want me in the future. I smartened up some with the help of others, but yes. I accept ye Eggsy as my alpha, my mate -- my everything.”

Eggsy stared at him and thought he was dreaming this, “You sure?”

Merlin nodded his head, “I’m sure.”

“So what did you want to tell me?” Eggsy asked and it was a whisper.

“I’d like it very much if we dated a bit,” Merlin admitted and felt his blood run cold. He was worried Eggsy wouldn’t want this.

“That’s it? Yeah whatever you want, Merlin.” He nodded his head.

“I like it when ye call me Neill,” He said and felt heat return to his face.

Eggsy smiled and ran his thumb over Merlin’s cheekbone; his scent rising when Merlin leaned into the touch, “Okay Neill.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! this chapter was way too much fun to write. I want to extend my gratitude to every reader who enjoys this story. I enjoy it so much and am so thrilled everyone else loves it. 
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

The grand re-opening party was vastly approaching. Merlin had left the planning up to his daughter and Harry. He was sure he’d be sorry, but he could care less at the moment as he was snuggled up on the couch with Eggsy behind him.

Every Friday Eggsy would stay behind after working and they would order in takeout and watch a movie. They were watching Pacific Rim this week as it was Eggsy’s turn to pick the movie.

Merlin’s head rested in the crook of Eggsy’a neck. The alpha was running his hands soothingly up and down his arms.

He grabbed one hand halting its movements and brought it up to his face. Merlin kissed the callused palm and pulled it around his waist.

Eggsy sighed and tightened his hold around the omega, placing a quick kiss to the top of his head.

Their scents grew stronger at the ease of comfort between one another. It was beginning to take on its own new smell that was unique between the two of them.

They heard the door open and close and soon Kirsty and Roxy appeared in the archway of the living area.

“Did you get a fresh delivery of apples or something?” Roxy asked sniffing the air. The aroma of apples and dirt filled her nose.

Kirsty laughed and pointed at her father and Eggsy, “It’s them.”

Eggsy turned his head, “Oi we don’t smell that bad!”

“Never said it was bad just strong. You guys will have to wear scent blockers or something for the grand re-opening. Everyone is going to think there is an apple orchard nearby.” Roxy said.

“I won’t be there,” Eggsy stuck his tongue out in her direction.

Merlin turned himself so he could look at Eggsy, “Yes ye will. I have invited the whole company to come.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said softly. He was rewarded with a soft kiss.

“Alright. I don’t need to see my Da making out,” Kirsty scrunched up her face and walked away. Roxy was short to follow.

Turning all the way around so that Merlin was lying chest to chest with his alpha. He deepened the kiss.

Eggsy wrapped his legs around Merlin’s and brought his arms up to stroke his back. Snaking his hands under the omega’s shirt to feel the soft warm skin against his palms. He broke away and dipped his head to bury his nose into Merlin’s scent gland. Eggsy’s head was quickly filled with the sweet scent of his omega.

“You know I was thinking,” He said against Merlin’s skin.

“What would that be?”

“Wanna take you on a picnic Sunday. Weather is supposed to be nice.”

“Hm,” Merlin hummed and peppered a few kisses to Eggsy’s neck.

“We could just do it in the back here, but I’m bringing everything.”

Merlin lifted his head to look at Eggsy, “Sounds fine.” He lifted his arm and rubbed the skin of his cheek. He watched as his alpha’s whole face crinkled with a smile. Wondering idly how he got so lucky to have this gorgeous boy to call his -- well not totally his yet, but close enough for now.

*

Eggsy had prepared everything for their late evening picnic and he was feeling antsy to be around the omega. His skin was itching to touch Merlin’s and he couldn’t shake the feeling. Making sure he had everything he left his flat and headed to the B&B.

The weather ended up being cooler than expected, but Eggsy gathered they could still have a good time camping out on the living room floor with a movie.

He parked in front of the steps and didn’t knock before entering. Merlin had yelled at him the last time he did that. Eggsy could smell Merlin before he found him. He was so intuned with the scent, but today Merlin was already in the back. He usually couldn’t scent him out that quickly.

Walking out back Eggsy dropped the basket in his hands as he got a proper whiff of the man sitting on the porch. “You’re going into heat?” He asked and saw Merlin grab his abdomen.

“Already there,” Merlin admitted and was immediately surrounded by the alpha. His scent was surrounding him -- the pheromones soothing him. He laughed a little, “And you my alpha are going into a rut.”

Eggsy looked at him and his heart was pounding fast. He wanted to be inside of his omega’s skin. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself being this close to Merlin.

“I know you wanted to date more, but I can’t promise I won’t bite you. I will try.” Eggsy said and scented Merlin more. He wanted to cover every inch of the omega with him.

Merlin was beginning to lose sight of all reason. He just wanted his alpha and his knot. The cramps subsiding the more Eggsy scented him.

“I have a gag ball ye can bite on,” Merlin offered. He had bought it soon after they had decided to move their relationship forward. He wanted to properly mate with Eggsy after a mating ceremony.

“Okay,” Eggsy said respecting his omega’s wishes.

“I need ye alpha,” He said weakly and felt Eggsy pull him up.

He guided Merlin up the stairs and made sure he was comfortable in his bed. A low growl erupted from him and he was on Merlin again scenting him. Eggsy couldn’t get enough of the smell.

Pulling back Eggsy kissed Merlin roughly, teeth grazing his lips, “You sure you want to do this my omega?”

Merlin was breathing heavily, skin flushed with the unexpected heat. “Yes. Take care of me alpha.”

Eggsy’s scent poured out of him in waves of satisfaction, “I’ve got you my omega. Don’t worry.” His knot was growing painfully against his jeans.

Leaning back Eggsy began to strip himself of his clothes as Merlin did the same. He hovered over the top of the omega and ran his hands over the carefully sculpted abs. Closing the gap between them Eggsy kissed Merlin and nipped his bottom lip, a soft moan coming from him.

Grinding his hips against Merlin’s he could feel the slick pouring out of his omega’s wanting opening. With two fingers he eased them inside and heard Merlin’s breath hitch.

“You feel fucking amazing, Neill.” Eggsy whispered against his neck and felt Merlin shudder beneath him. He placed a few kisses on his scent gland and nuzzled his omega.

Merlin raked his fingers over Eggsy’s exposed back as he worked him over with just his fingers. Waves of pleasure pouring out of him. The scent surrounding him from his alpha was soothing the cramps that had began to course through his abdomen once more.

“Alpha,” He whispered and heard Eggsy growl possessively. The sound had his scent rising more.

Eggsy properly prepped his omega and found the lube that was kept in the bedside table drawer. He slicked his own cock and positioned himself in between Merlin’s legs. Placing his hands on either side of Merlin’s head he eased himself gently into his arse.

Grabbing a hold of Eggsy’s shoulders he pulled him closer -- wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist and bringing their bodies together. Merlin closed his eyes as his alpha filled him, going deeper.

Slowly he began to rock his hips and felt Merlin’s legs tighten around him. His cock was so hard it hurt. Eggsy’s whole body was crawling with a need to fill his omega -- to claim Merlin as his. He shook his head to clear it -- needing to focus on the task at hand and to remember his omega wanted to wait.

He bent forward and kept his mouth busy against Merlin’s. The kisses were rough and filled with hunger and need for one another.

“Faster, harder. Please,” Merlin said against Eggsy’s lips. Sighing with contentment when his alpha obliged.

The movement was harder, faster, and rougher than before.

Not being able to help himself Eggsy dropped his head to scent Merlin. His head clouding with the overwhelming smell of fresh apples, cinnamon, and spices. He ran his tongue over the scent gland and let out a seductive growl.

Merlin was just aware enough to stroke Eggsy’s cheek gently and brought his lips to his ear, “Soon alpha. Just need ye and yer knot.” He whispered and felt the reluctance of Eggsy pulling his face away.

With just a few more rocks of Eggsy’s hips and Merlin was coming undone. His slick gushing out around his alpha, but Eggsy kept moving trying to find his own release. Merlin squeezed his arse muscles a few times and Eggsy came loudly.

His breathing was ragged with his orgasm. Eggsy looked at Merlin and smiled at the euphoric expression on his face. Their scents mingled in the room with the smell of sex.

Lying next to Merlin, Eggsy brought his arms around the omega and scented him. Desire pulling low in his groin he wrapped his legs around Merlin wanting the closeness.

They had dozed off for a few hours and when they woke up both were in need of food.

“That basket is still on the back porch,” Eggsy said in between soft kisses.

“Might be a good idea to get it. I’m starving,” Merlin said and ran his fingers along Eggsy’s rib cage.

Peeling himself away from his omega who was just as reluctant to let him go, Eggsy got up and pulled on his pair of jeans not bothering with the boxers or a shirt.

“I’ll be back,” He promised and rubbed his thumb across Merlin’s cheekbone before he left.

Descending the stairs he heard the telly going in the front room. He walked through the kitchen and out into the cool November air. Shivering a little Eggsy picked up the basket and headed back in.

Kirsty was now in the kitchen with Roxy. Both women stared at him with smiles on their faces.

“What?” Eggsy asked and grabbed a few bottles of water out of the fridge. Just then the door swung open and a younger man came through -- beta Eggsy gathered. He was tall with dark brown hair and he had a set of gentle brown eyes.

He stopped short and quickly scurried over to Kirsty.

“Eggsy this is my friend Ben. Ben this is Eggsy my Da’s --?” She wasn’t sure what to call him just yet.

“Boyfriend,” Eggsy supplied and smiled. He observed the two for a moment and his smile got a little wider, “Friend. Sure.”

Kirsty just squinted her eyes as he passed them.

He made it back to Merlin’s room with the supplies, “I come bearing food and water.”

“Ye are the best,” Merlin said gratefully and sat up.

They munched on the fruit, cheese, and crackers.

Eggsy fed Merlin a few berries and gave him sweet kisses in-between each mouthful. His cock was growing hard again and Merlin chuckled at him.

“Ready for round two?” He asked and smiled when his alpha winked at him. Merlin was tackled by Eggsy their meal forgotten about.

*

Earlier the next day Eggsy was vaguely lucid enough to text his dad letting him know he would be out of the office for a few days. The renovation had finished exactly on schedule and now all that was needed were just a few finishing touches by his mum.

Eggsy lay in bed with Merlin wrapped around him. He could feel his rut coming to an end as Merlin’s heat was slowing.

“This is shorter than the last one,” Merlin said half asleep. He was completely comfortable. His alpha’s scent surrounding him.

“You did say you hadn’t had one in years,” Eggsy said and kissed the top of Merlin’s head.

The sun was beginning to fill the room. They had spent the last two days in Merlin’s room. Only taking a break for sleep, the loo, showering, and food. Other than that they stayed in each other's embrace the entire time.

Drawing slow circles over Merlin’s back with his finger -- something occurred to Eggsy, “I didn’t even bite you once.”

Merlin smiled and kissed Eggsy’s chest lightly, “I had to remind ye a few times, but ye did really good alpha. Ye were in control.”

Eggsy’s scent filled the room. It was full of pride, “Anything for you.”

Lifting his head up he smiled at Eggsy and scooted up to give him a proper kiss. He climbed on top of his chest, their bodies flush with one another.

Merlin rested his forehead against Eggsy’s. He hummed a little and noticed a new scent rolling through the room. He couldn’t quite place it.

“Will ye stay? I mean the night of the party.” Merlin asked.

“Of course, but kind of already spent the night.”

“I mean properly spend the night. When we’re not both crazed with heat and rut.”

Eggsy’s heart expanded and realized he was utterly in love with the man in his arms, “Sounds good to me.” He pecked Merlin’s nose. 

*

The grand re-opening party was just two days away. Eggsy had spent every free moment he had at the bed and breakfast with Merlin.

He was in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast bar while Merlin prepared tea for them.

Kirsty was baking a lasagna and Ben was over; he was seated to the left of Eggsy.

Eggsy had noticed the beta around more often, but Kirsty insisted they were only friends. Except he was noticing how her scent changed when Ben was around. He was interested that Merlin didn’t say anything on the matter.

Keeping his thoughts to himself because his omega knew what he was doing when it came to his pup. Eggsy was no Daddy.

“Thanks, babe,” Eggsy said when Merlin handed him the tea which was prepared just how he liked it.

Merlin sat beside him and rested his hand on Eggsy’s thigh, “Harry wants us all to wear suits for the party.”

“I don’t wear suits, bruv. Don’t even own one.”

“I am nae wearing a suit so ye don’t have to worry. Harry is a peacock. He can wear a suit,” Merlin said and took a sip from his own cuppa.

“You know Uncle Michael will wear one too.” Kirsty chimed in.

“Only because Harry will make him wear one,” Merlin said and rubbed the length of Eggsy’s thigh. His alpha’s scent growing content.

“So, Ben. You going to be there?” Eggsy asked and enjoyed the look that Kirsty gave him. Her scent turned hopeful.

The beta looked around, “Was I invited?” He asked cautiously.

Kirsty walked in front of the counter to address him, “Would you like to? I mean...I’d like it if you came.” She said and bit her lip.

Ben smiled at her, “Yeah. I’d like it too.”

“Want to go watch a movie while dinner cooks?” Kirsty asked and Ben nodded his head following her out of the room.

Eggsy felt Merlin squeeze his thigh. He looked over and couldn’t place the look on his face, but his scent was pleased.

“They are so blind,” Eggsy said and was shocked when Merlin pressed their lips together. He felt Merlin’s hands in his hair.

Leaning into the kiss Eggsy moaned. He pulled away first for air.

“Ye are amazing. Ye care about my pup,” Merlin said and his voice was choked with emotion. His scent was rising with gratitude.

Eggsy smiled softly, “Of course I do. She’s your daughter.”

Taking a deep breath in Merlin kissed him once more, “Nae Eggsy. Other prospective mates in the past hadn’t cared about what would make her happy. I’m very lucky.”

His scent grew protective and Eggsy scented his omega to soothe him as his scent was taking on a mournful note. “My omega, my future mate. I will do right by you and your’s for as long as I live.”

Merlin calmed down and the sadness was replaced with love. He took Eggsy’s face in his palms gently and closed the space between them once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there all of my wonderful readers. I apologize for being so tardy with my update, but here it is! I hope you all enjoy and thank you for all of the love and support each of you show this story. 
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

The day of the party had arrived and Merlin was as calm as could be. His friend, on the other hand, was not so calm.

He watched from the foyer as Harry ran from the kitchen to his office at least 10 times. Merlin had counted. He felt someone come beside him and looked to see Michael standing there.

“What are we looking at?”

“Your mate running around like a chicken with its head cut off,” Merlin said and his scent was amused.

Michael chuckled, “I should help him shouldn’t I?”

“I like to watch him squirm sometimes,” He laughed as Percival's shoulder bumped him.

“WHAT?!?!” They could hear Harry shout from his office. He came barrelling out his perfectly styled hair now all over the place as he had clearly pulled at it. The brown curls were sticking up in different directions.

“This can’t be happening,” His scent was distressed.

Percival stepped forward and tried to sooth his mate. He ran his hands over his cheeks and peppered a few kisses to Harry’s lips, “What’s the matter?”

“The chef…” Harry was breathing heavily.

“What about the chef?” Merlin piped in.

“Somehow he was booked for the wrong date,” Harry almost sobbed. “We don’t have anyone to cook all the bloody fucking food!” He shouted and ran his hands through his hair messing it up further.

At Harry’s mishap, Merlin began to get worried.

They were having however many people would be coming in to see the newly renovated bed and breakfast and he had just spent a small fortune on food that wouldn’t be cooked.

He looked at a disheveled Harry who had a pleading look in his eyes and his scent was all over the place.

Merlin walked into the kitchen where he found his daughter.

“We dinnae have a chef now,” Merlin said grabbing a beer from the fridge. It was only 10 am and he didn’t care. The day was already going tits up.

“What? Why?” Kirsty asked alarmed and ignored the alcohol her father was consuming far too early in the day.

“The wrong date got booked. Do ye know what they planned to cook?” Merlin asked. He knew it was a lot to ask his daughter to cook for so many people, but he’d help and maybe they could get a couple more hands in the kitchen.

“I do. I can try to swing it, but Da I’d need help.” Her scent full of insecurities and fear.

“Call Roxy and Ben see if they can lend a hand,” Merlin said and walked out to the back porch. He sat there in the cool November air for a moment. He spotted a couple of flurries beginning to fall.

The air blew and a chill ran through Merlin that was quickly chased away with a familiar warmth and the smell of the salty sea surrounded him.

“See us through today?” He asked aloud and the warmth grew to spread through his chest and just over his heart.

He smiled and went back into the house. His daughter was already beginning to peel potatoes.

Grabbing another peeler he stood side by side with Kirsty and began prepping for the day.

*

It was 30 minutes to 5 and the renovation company had arrived.

Harry was in the front making sure the staff had trays of champagne and assorted hors-d'oeuvres that didn’t require much prep in advance.

“Where’s Neill?” Eggsy asked handing his jacket off to the doorman and moved through the front.

“In the kitchen,” Harry explained and his scent was full of guilt.

“Why do you smell like you committed a felony?” Eggsy asked scrunching his nose at the scent.

Harry began to fiddle with his hands and didn’t look Eggsy directly in the face, “Mishap with the chef.”

“Did he cut someone?” He was confused.

“Booked the wrong date. We don’t have one now,” Harry admitted and bit his lip. He was trying not to think about how his friend and boss was in the kitchen preparing food when he should be out here.

Of course, Merlin had insisted Harry be the voice and face for the evening while he helped Kirsty.

Michelle came beside her son and put an arm around his waist, “Why don’t you go take over?”

“It’s been like 3 years since I worked in a kitchen mum,” Eggsy said.

Harry perked up a bit, “But you have worked in a kitchen before?”

“He went to school to become a chef before I had an injury and needed his help with the company,” Lee said and his scent was full of pride.

“You have a hidden talent?” Harry was almost jumping he was so excited.

“It isn’t hidden he can still cook phenomenally,” Michelle said.

Eggsy was surrounded by the overwhelming scents of his parents, “I’m going to go see what they need to be done. You two are going to choke me.” He shrugged his mother off and walked away.

Entering the kitchen he was hit with a strong aroma and it wasn’t food. There were two omega’s in distress.

He saw Merlin mixing a filling.

Coming up behind him and peering at the mixture he could see it was for crab cakes.

Eggsy grabbed Merlin from behind and pulled him close. He buried his face into the crook of his omega’s neck and poured out a soothing-calming scent to try to ease some of Merlin’s tension.

“Let me take over,” He murmured and placed a kiss to Merlin’s scent gland.

Merlin physically relaxed into the embrace and leaned further into Eggsy, “I dinnae want to impose on ye.”

Stepping back slightly Eggsy grabbed Merlin’s shoulders and forced him to turn around, “I want to help. Let me help. I know my way around a kitchen.” He kissed Merlin on the lips softly.

“Ye sure?” Merlin’s scent rising with comfort despite the anxiety that was just brewing there moment’s ago. He was rewarded with a bright smile from Eggsy -- the kind that had his alpha’s whole face crinkling with the smile.

“I’m very sure, Neill,” Eggsy said and brought his face to Merlin’s once more before gently shoving him to the side.

Merlin watched from the kitchen door as Eggsy moved around with ease. He hadn’t noticed what he was wearing before. He saw him roll the sleeves to his navy blue button down up to his elbows -- he had on a crisp pair of black trousers.

Merlin’s heart was thrumming against his chest seeing the smile spread across his alpha’s face.

Allowing himself one more glance of Eggsy and Merlin walked through the door to see the room filled with people.

*

The party was moving along nicely and most of the questions asked were relatively easy for Merlin to address.

He had a chance to taste the food that was being pumped out of the kitchen faster than he would have expected. Everything was delicious and he made a mental note to ask his alpha how he got so good at cooking.

Merlin was standing by the front desk when an older couple approached him.

“It smells lovely in here. Is there an apple orchard close by?” The elderly lady asked.

He stared at her unsure how to answer that question. Merlin smiled, “No we don’t.”

The omega cocked her head to the side and smiled, “Ah. Mixing scents of you and your mate then?”

Merlin’s scent spiked at the assumption that he had a mate. He went to correct her when her husband pulled her away informing her she was being nosey.

He grabbed a glass of champagne off of a tray that passed him and downed it quickly.

Merlin went back into the kitchen and watched Eggsy move around preparing food and barking out orders.

Tilting his head to the side Merlin thought Eggsy was a proper alpha and perfectly at ease in this environment. He was firm and in control. His scent grew more.

“Alright I think we are good for now, everyone take a break,” Eggsy said and looked up to see Merlin staring at him. He smiled at the hunger in the omegas eyes.

Untying the apron and discarding it on the counter Eggsy sauntered over. He touched Merlin’s scent gland and kissed the underside of his jaw.

“Your scent. It smells different,” Eggsy murmured and scented his omega.

“Ye look so fucking hot while ye work.”

Eggsy, let out a low growl, “Any chance we can hide for a few?” He asked feeling his cock grow hard against his trousers.

Merlin bent forward and kissed him nipping playfully on his bottom lip. He broke away and grabbed Eggsy’s hand to lead him to his office.

They slipped behind the crowd unnoticed and locked the door behind them.

In seconds Eggsy was all over him. His body and scent crowding Merlin.

Eggsy was hastily removing Merlin’s clothes. He kissed every inch of exposed skin along the way.

Their scents growing hungry.

Merlin helped Eggsy undress and soon he found himself on top of his desk with Eggsy’s fingers in his arse prepping to take him. He wasn’t aware of where the lubricant came from but didn’t care as his alpha took care of him.

“More,” He begged Eggsy and kissed him roughly.

Eggsy added another finger and worked him over harder. He made sure his omega was good and ready before slicking up his cock with the lubricant and positioning Merlin’s legs around his hips as he pressed into him. 

Wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders he kissed and bit the soft flesh of his neck. He moaned aloud as his alpha filled him with his hard cock, “Feels so good.”

Merlin leaned back some to give Eggsy a better angle and held on tightly to his alpha. He scraped his nails along his back and rocked his hips to match Eggsy’s thrusts.

Dipping his head Eggsy inhaled the sweet scent of his omega from his scent gland. He ran his tongue over it and moaned at the taste of his skin. He peppered kisses along Merlin’s neck and made his way back to his mouth.

The kiss was hard and bruising and full of need.

Eggsy pulled back to take a breath and he was panting loudly against his omegas skin. His hormones raging as his orgasm built.

Merlin’s cock growing painfully hard and screaming for release. He took one hand off of his alpha and wrapped his palm around the hard skin. Giving himself a few wanks he came loudly all over himself and on his alpha.

Hearing Merlin orgasm sent Eggsy over the edge and he closed his eyes as he shuddered, filling his omega with his come.

Bracing his hands on the desk Eggsy leaned his head against Merlin’s while they got control of their breathing.

“You smell so fucking great. I love this new scent,” Eggsy said and licked his neck once more. He couldn't place the new scent of his omega, but it was richer.

“Ye smell pretty fine yerself,” Merlin kissed Eggsy’s forehead.

“Suppose we should go back out there, yeah?” Eggsy asked and kissed Merlin softly before he pulled out of him and stood back. He marveled at his omega. Just fucked suited, Merlin.

They dressed quickly and fixed each other up so they looked decent. Walking out of the office they looked around making sure no one noticed.

Thinking they had gotten away with it they went separate ways. Except Harry gave Eggsy a look and a wink. Oh yeah. Bastard knew.

Eggsy went back into the kitchen and saw Ben and Kirsty jump apart. He smiled as Kirsty’s scent turned worried and a little embarrassed.

“Don’t worry. I won’t snitch, but you should tell your Da you two are a thing.” Eggsy said placing the apron back on.

Ben’s cheeks went red and he continued to pipe the filling for deviled eggs into each hard-boiled egg white.

“We’re not a thing,” Kirsty said, but Eggsy didn’t miss the light brush of her hand over Ben’s arm.

“You keep telling yourself that,” He lifted an eyebrow and went back to his work.

*

It was after 11 when the last guest left.

Merlin walked around the bed and breakfast with Harry and a Percival cleaning up the scattered dishes and cups.

They brought it all into the kitchen where Eggsy, Kirsty, Ben, and Roxy were cleaning and packing everything away.

Coming up behind his alpha Merlin placed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck, “Ye are staying tonight right?” His scent was hopeful.

“Of course,” Eggsy smiled as he put the leftovers into containers.

“You two need to make this official. 20 people asked me what that smell was. I counted and after you both shagged it got stronger,” Harry said as he helped Roxy with the dishes.

Merlin felt his cheeks heat up, “Butt out Harry.”

“You two go on,” Percival said. “We got it.”

Eggsy turned to face Merlin and took his hand.

They went up to Merlin’s room.

“Want a shower?” Merlin asked and moved closer to Eggsy putting his lips to his alpha’s.

Sharing slow soft kisses they undressed each other and went into the bathroom.

Merlin turned the water on and returned to kiss Eggsy some more while the room filled with steam from the warm water. He took Eggsy around the waist and pulled him into the shower with him.

Eggsy gently took Merlin’s face in his palms and rubbed his thumbs along his cheekbones.

“You were amazing tonight,” His scent growing to surround his omega. He willed it to soothe the stress that was coming off of Merlin.

“Nae. Ye were my alpha. So great. So in control. It was quite a turn on,” Merlin felt his body relax around Eggsy’s scent.

He smiled up at Merlin and closed the space between them.

Washing each other off Merlin turned the shower off and got out with his alpha.

Eggsy towel dried himself and his omega while kissing his body. He gave an occasional nip and lick, savoring the taste of Merlin on his tongue.

Not bothering with clothes they climbed into bed and Eggsy wrapped his arms protectively around his omega.

Merlin rested his head against Eggsy’s heart listening to the soothing sound of it beating against his ear.

After a few minutes of silence, Eggsy said, “We make a good team you know.”

Turning his head Merlin kissed his alpha’s chest, “Aye, we do.”

Humming to himself Eggsy began to run his fingers over Merlin’s back, “Proper fucking fit we are.”

“Never believed in perfect mates ye know,” Merlin said.

“What changed your mind?” Eggsy asked curiously.

Lifting his head Merlin gave Eggsy a passionate kiss, “Ye did.”

Eggsy smiled and his scent grew content. Looking down at his omega he figured out what his new scent was. It was love. His heart expanded.

At that moment there was nothing more to say and they both fell asleep wrapped with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers. Here is another update! Just a night alone with our lovebirds.  
> Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

It had been just a month since the grand re-opening party and his omega had been dropping hints to have him cook. Eggsy had been spending almost every night here with Merlin.

Eventually, Eggsy stopped picking JB up from his parent’s because he’d only see him 2 or so days a week. His little sister was over the moon for the dog and he loved her just as much. Eggsy was debating letting Daisy keep the pug.

So that’s how Eggsy found himself in the kitchen of the bed and breakfast on a cool evening in December. He was making dinner for himself and his omega.

Most of the time Eggsy and Merlin would be in his room lounging on the bed or in the sitting area. Merlin was so busy it had been difficult for them to spend a whole night together.

Taking advantage of the one night there were no guests Eggsy had decided to prepare a Beef Wellington for his boyfriend.

He might have been showing off a bit, but he wanted to please his omega. He was letting the meat rest and putting together hollandaise sauce to go over the roasted asparagus.

Merlin walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air, “It smells wonderful in here.” He came behind Eggsy and peered over his shoulder.

Smiling he placed a soft kiss on his alphas neck. He turned his head to scent Eggsy when a chocolate cake caught his eye.

Reaching his hand to swipe frosting off Eggsy swatted it away, “Don’t you dare.” He warned.

When he was sure Eggsy wasn’t looking again he made another move to get a finger full of chocolate.

A low growl could be heard from Eggsy. It wasn’t threatening, “Out with you!” He turned from the stove and gently shoved Merlin to the door.

“But it looks so good,” He smiled his scent growing more as he was pushed away.

“Yeah, you can have some later. My kitchen, go. Bye!” Eggsy gave him a final nudge and went back to his work.

Finishing with the sauce he took the asparagus out of the oven and began to plate everything. Eggsy sliced the meat and ladled the hollandaise over the vegetable.

He brought everything out to the dining room and went to find Merlin. He found his omega in the sitting room, “Come on.”

Merlin shut the telly off and followed Eggsy. He smiled at the spread and sat in the offered chair his alpha pulled out for him, “Ye are such a gentleman.”

Sitting down himself Eggsy laughed, “Sh. Don’t tell my mum that. She might try to correct you.”

Pouring two glasses of Merlot Eggsy handed one to Merlin.

They both tucked in and Merlin closed his eyes with a sigh from the first bite, “Eggsy this is so good.” His scent was well pleased.

“I hope so. I went to le cordon bleu for 15 months.”

Merlin stopped chewing and looked at him, “I’m sorry?”

Continuing to eat Eggsy shrugged, “Went when I was 22.”

“Why the hell are ye not working in a kitchen?” Merlin was affronted.

“I wasn’t really into the big chefy jobs. I tried it once, but I didn’t stop because I didn’t like it. My dad needed my help,” He paused taking a sip of wine. “So I left and never went back.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin grabbed his hand. “Ye are talented.”

He smiled at his omega and took his hand bringing it to his mouth and kissed it, “Would rather own my own restaurant anyway.”

Merlin tilted his head to the side and had an idea, but for now, he would enjoy the meal his alpha had made and his company.

*

They had finished dinner and had dessert which Merlin was all but making love to the rich chocolate cake.

Once everything was cleaned up the two retired to Merlin’s bedroom.

Merlin had his back to Eggsy’s chest as they lounged in the bed watching Jurassic Park. His alpha’s arms wrapped securely around his shoulders.

“So what’s with the nickname Merlin?” It had been bugging Eggsy since they first met.

“My Da gave it to me.”

His scent was curious, “Why?”

“I went on about wanting to be a wizard for a time and my Da started calling me the great Merlin after I dressed up in a robe and hood carrying a wand.”

Eggsy smiled, “That’s cute.” He rubbed his hands along Merlin’s neck, “Is that part of the reason this place is based on The King Arthurian era?”

Merlin inhaled and turned a little in Eggsy’s arms to look up at him, “Nae. Kingsman is my Ma’s maiden name and her parents had owned it before we did.” He smiled when his alpha scented him.

“That’s pretty cool,” Eggsy said genuinely interested.

He turned his head back to watch the T-Rex break free of the wires confining it. Merlin’s scent growing content with the ease between them. He glanced out the window to see the snow falling steadily.

Eggsy wrapped his legs over Merlin’s and hugged him closer. He placed a light kiss on the top of his omega’s head and felt him relax against his chest.

*

Inhaling deeply Eggsy woke to the feel of Merlin’s lips against his. He smiled into the kiss and gave him one in return.

“Is it morning already?” He asked stretching his arms above his head.

“Nae, it’s still night yet. 10:48 to be exact,” Merlin murmured against his neck and peppered a few kisses along Eggsy’s collarbone.

“Why are you up then,” Eggsy opened his eyes to see a mischievous glint in Merlin’s eyes. His scent was playful.

“Look,” Merlin said pointing a finger to the window.

Eggsy followed and saw the snow outside, “So?” He was properly confused.

“Wanna build a snowman?”

He looked over Merlin’s face and saw he was dead serious. Eggsy brought his arms around his neck and kissed him, “Sure Ana, let's go.” He said sliding out of bed when Merlin got off of him.

“Ye know Frozen?”

“I have a little sister,” Eggsy reminded him.

They bundled up and went out the back door from the kitchen.

Merlin began to form a ball of snow that would make the bottom.

Eggsy rolled one for the middle of the snowman. He couldn’t remember the last time he came out to play in the snow willingly as an adult.

Daisy had always dragged him out, but she’d always wanted to sled or have snowball fights.

An idea sparked in his mind and he got a fist full of snow. When Merlin’s back was turned he tossed it at the back of his head.

“Hey!” Merlin exclaimed, “Cheap shot.” He said as he gathered his own weapon and threw it at Eggsy who dodged it.

“Come on! Give me your best shot,” Eggsy taunted him bouncing side to side. He got another snowball and hit Merlin in the chest.

The snowman was forgotten about as they both volleyed snowballs back and forth hitting one another.

Soon enough Eggsy had Merlin tackled in the snow and was on top of him.

“Think we should finish our snowman?” Eggsy asked and gave Merlin a peck on the nose.

Merlin looked over Eggsy’s shoulder and then back at his alpha, “I say we go inside and have some hot cocoa. Then a nice bath.”

Bending down to give him a proper kiss -Eggsy’s body spread with warmth from the love he felt for Merlin, “That sounds nice. Can we spike the cocoa with Baileys?”

He smiled at the childlike expression on Eggsy’s face, “Hm, I suppose.”

Eggsy climbed up and offered a hand to help Merlin. He snaked his arm around his omega’s waist as they walked to the house.

*

Two cups sat on a tray that was resting on either side of the tub as they relaxed in the warm water.

“That was fun,” Eggsy said and kissed Merlin’s scent gland.

“Aye, haven’t played in the snow since Kirsty was a wee one.”

Eggsy sighed and slinked further down his head resting against the back of the cool porcelain.

Merlin had his head nestled in the crook of Eggsy’s neck, “They grow quickly.” His scent was reminiscent.

“Yeah. My sister is getting too big. Swear she was just born yesterday,” Eggsy agreed and noticed Merlin’s scent began to take on a sad note. “What’s the matter?” He asked forcing his own scent to grow comforting. He put his nose to Merlin’s scent gland.

“Are ye sure ya don’t want pups? I remember how happy a wee babe made me. Ye would miss out on that,” Merlin said and felt guilty for his inability to provide pups for his prospective mate. He was the omega it was his job.

“Neill I’m good. We’ve had this conversation. I chose you. You’re enough for me,” Eggsy reassured him.

“Eggsy -“ He began but was cut short with a light nip at the base of his neck.

“I’m serious. Honest and if it were an issue we could always adopt if I were so concerned, but I’m not. I…” He paused and took a deep breath in, “I love you.”

Merlin’s heart stopped and started again pounding hard against his chest. He rolled in the tub to face Eggsy, “I love ye too.” He whispered and a feeling began to bloom when he saw Eggsy’s bright smile.

“There’s no other omega for me and I love you with my whole soul,” He gently pulled Merlin closer and gave him a slow passionate kiss.

“What did I ever do to deserve ye?” Merlin asked when they broke away.

Running his hand along his omega’s spine he brought his forehead to Merlin’s, “You just being you.”

His scent rose with Eggsy’s. He laid his head against his alpha’s chest listening to the steady thrumming of his heartbeat.

*

Eggsy had Merlin securely in his arms.

It was just after one in the morning and they were sharing gentle kisses and soft touches.

Merlin pulled away to look up at Eggsy, “Come work for me.” He blurted out; his scent turning hopeful.

“Doing what?”

“Cooking. The kitchen would be yers.”

Frowning slightly Eggsy thought about it, “But Kirsty does the cooking. I don’t want to take that from her.”

He smiled at his alpha and felt overjoyed that he cared so much for his daughter, “I really do love yer concern for her, but she only does it because she thinks I’d be sad if she went off to do anything else.”

Placing a kiss on his forehead he snuggled Merlin tighter, “She’s a good daughter. Tell you what. I’ll think about it only if we talk to her. I won’t step on anyone’s toes. We can talk after the New Year.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Besides, it will give me time to let my dad know I’d leave the company.”

“Yer father is a good man, he’d understand,” Merlin said laying his head back against Eggsy.

“I know.” Eggsy was lucky to have such supportive parents who backed him on his decision to be with Merlin and who had helped him through culinary school.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them.

Eggsy was soothed by the sound of his omega breathing. He rubbed his palms over the bare skin of Merlin’s back.

Feeling completely content with Eggsy holding him Merlin gathered there was no other place he’d rather be. It had occurred to him that he didn’t want to have to spend another night without the warmth of Eggsy in his bed, “Stay with me.” Merlin said quietly.

“I ain’t going anywhere,” He reassured his omega.

“Nae. I mean to stay with me. Here. Move in with me,” He lifted his head to look at Eggsy’s face searching for his reaction.

Smiling widely at Merlin Eggsy closed the space between them and sighed happily into the kiss, “Really?”

“Aye. I don’t want to spend another night without ye in my bed,” Merlin said and was rewarded with another kiss.

“Okay,” Eggsy answered easily and closed his eyes pressing his nose to Merlin’s scent gland.

Inhaling the sweet apple-cinnamon scent of his omega Eggsy figured he wouldn’t ever tire of breathing it in every night for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 3 more chapters left after this one! I want to thank each and every one of you for the kind words and pouring of love for this story. It is truly a happy place for me and I'm glad so many of you are happy about it too!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, here is another update. We are coming close to closing this story out. I am eternally grateful for all of the support and love you all have shown this story <3.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Christmas was just 3 days away and Eggsy had finished moving in the last of his belongings into the B&B.

He was unpacking his clothes and adding them to the drawers that Merlin had made sure there was room. Eggsy thought it was cute that his omega had everything organized and half of each drawer was for him.

Eggsy smelled him in the room before he felt the hands snake around his waist. He smiled feeling the light touch of Merlin’s kisses along his neck.

Sighing as he placed his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder Merlin thought how something so simple caused affection to bloom in his chest. Gazing at the added clothes beside his Merlin figured it had been a long while since he shared his personal space with another. Eagerness to spend every free moment with is love poured out of him.

“Well don’t you smell happy,” Eggsy observed and turned in Merlin’s arms to bring their lips together.

Caressing his back and down to the soft flesh of his alpha’s arse Merlin gave is a squeeze, “I’m very happy ye are here.”

Eggsy inhaled the scent of his omega deeply. Breathing in the warmth of his skin and filling his nostrils with their mixing scents. Willing comfort and love to surround Merlin.

A feeling of urgency to mate with Merlin bloomed in his chest. Kissing along his neck and jaw Eggsy nipped lightly at his chin. He knew Merlin wanted to wait and would respect his wishes.

“Yer family joining us for Christmas dinner?” Merlin asked as his alpha continued to kiss his chin, cheeks and finally resting his mouth against his own.

“Mhm,” He murmured against his omega’s lips. Eggsy moved forward backing Merlin up until he heard the soft creak of the bed beneath Merlin’s weight.

Eggsy climbed up top Merlin and pulled his sweater up to expose his abdomen and chest. The bed shifting and sagging with his body. He started to nip and lick his way up to his omega’s collarbone.

Forgetting the conversation at hand as his head swam with the overwhelming scent of Eggsy. Desire began to form in his groin.

Feeling his omega’s erection growing against his thigh; Eggsy shimmied down just enough so that their cocks were pressed firmly together through their trousers. Snaking his hand down Merlin’s body feeling the heat of his exposed flesh against his palm. Eggsy ran it over the light material of his omega’s trousers and cupped the bulge beneath them.

Merlin shifted slightly so he had better access to Eggsy’s own growing cock. With skilled hands, he began a sensual massage over his alpha’s groin.

“Fuck,” Eggsy said breathlessly as Merlin stroked him over.

Keeping one arm around Merlin’s neck Eggsy pressed himself closer and moved his hips to add to the touch. Grinding himself along with his omega’s body Eggsy’s brain clouded with his building orgasm.

Their breath was fast and heavy. Closing the space between them Eggsy intruded Merlin’s mouth with his tongue. His omega tasted of orange-spice tea and peppermint.

Positioning himself so that his thigh was pressing against Merlin’s bulge Eggsy added to the movement.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly his hand halting its movements over Eggsy’s cock as his arousal came to a head. He gasped out loudly his come filling his boxers and soaking through the fabric of his trousers.

Feeling the warmth of Merlin’s excitement against his leg had Eggsy spilling over the edge. Teeth grinding together and breath hissing through.

It had been what felt like an eternity since he was coming in his pants like a schoolboy, but Merlin reveled in the simplicity of being able to come off without penetration. His alpha was full of surprises.

Bending forward Eggsy took Merlin’s mouth to his and kissed away his breath. Separating for a moment sharing the air between them he went in for more and could feel his omega’s hands all over him.

Merlin shuddered a few times more before he relaxed his body warming against the touch of Eggsy on him. His alpha’s nose buried deep in his scent gland.

Gently kissing the side of Merlin’s neck Eggsy ran his tongue along his skin, “You taste better than you smell.”

Chuckling Merlin closed his arms around Eggsy and hugged him closer.

“Let’s have a shower and then have dinner. I made a dough earlier to make homemade pizzas. Told Kirsty to have Ben over,” Eggsy said and pecked Merlin on the nose before sliding off of his body and out of bed.

“Mm. We have beer right?” Merlin asked getting up himself and began to strip on his way to the ensuite.

“Covered,” Eggsy said turning the water on before finishing undressing.

*

All four were seated around the dining room table while their pizzas baked. They had a game of monopoly going and Ben was coming ahead.

“You cheat,” Eggsy said as he mortgaged one of his properties.

“Played this game enough with my sisters. You learn what to buy quickly,” Ben said as he collected the Monopoly money from Eggsy.

Eggsy had a frown on his face as he rolled again hoping he didn’t land on one of the 10 properties Ben owned. He whooped out loud when he landed on GO. Standing up he gave Merlin a kiss and checked on their food.

Merlin watched Kirsty and Ben for a moment. The two were gazing at each other like one had hung the moon for the other. He noticed her scent growing more and Ben reacted accordingly with a blush and dip of his head to place a soft kiss to her cheek.

He wasn’t entirely sure when this all happened just under his nose, but he figured he was so wrapped up in Eggsy it was easy to miss it.

“So,” He began and saw the two jump two feet apart. Merlin smiled and shook his head; he’d have to have a talk with his daughter. He liked Ben and wouldn’t mind seeing him around more.

Eggsy came through with two trays of sliced pizza. Placing them in the middle of the table he ran back into the kitchen and brought paper plates and napkins out.

The food was handed out and they continued their game. Two hours later and five pieces of pizza left Ben beat them all.

Starting to clean up Kirsty smacked her father’s hands away and shooed Eggsy off, “We got this.” She said and looked at Ben.

Pursing his lips Eggsy gave a shrug and took Merlin’s hand pulling him away.

“They act strange to ye? He gave her a peck on the cheek,” Merlin whispered as they went upstairs.

“Like I said they’re a thing,” Eggsy said his scent smug.

Merlin cocked his head to the side as his alpha yanked him softly into his room...no their room and dragged him to the bed.

*

It was Christmas morning and Eggsy woke stretching his arms out and resting them over Merlin’s bare-skinned back. He gave him a soft kiss to the top of his head and inhaled the familiar scent of apples mixed with his body wash.

He noticed Merlin had switched to a vanilla caramel body wash it was the most intoxicating smell. Eggsy wanted to eat him up.

“Ye are up early,” Merlin said voice gruff with sleep.

Lightly running his fingers over Merlin’s shoulders Eggsy hummed a little. He was humming the tune of Frank Sinatra’s version of White Christmas.

Merlin hugged Eggsy tighter and felt completely at ease by the soft sound of his alpha’s voice as he began to croon the song, “Ye sing beautifully.” It had been the first time he heard him.

Lying silently allowing Eggsy to finish the number Merlin peaked up and gave him a slow kiss, “Is there anything Ye can’t do well?” He asked with humor in his voice.

Eggsy laughed lightly and cupped Merlin’s cheek, “Call of Duty.”

He popped his head up raising a questioning brow, “Ye play the damn game every day.”

“I know, but look at my scores I’m total shite. My mates won’t even play with me anymore,” Eggsy admitted and it was true.

“That’s interesting,” Merlin said and kissed his alpha’s chest.

He sang a few more Christmas songs before peeling himself away from his omega. Going to the loo Eggsy emptied his bladder and went to their sock drawer and found the box he was saving.

Grabbing the navy blue silk covered box with a silver bow atop he crawled back into bed and sat next to Merlin who had his back against the headboard.

“What’s this?” Merlin asked taking the offered gift from his alpha. He noticed his scent was weary.

“Something I had been debating with myself for a month,” Eggsy said watching Merlin open it up.

“Eggsy?” Merlin asked in a whisper and his heart was in his throat as he looked at the simple silver band with ‘My Heart’ engraved on it.

Taking Merlin’s free hand in both of his Eggsy ran through what he had wanted to say, “I know how sudden this all has been, but I’ve never been more sure about something in my life. I know we have a promise to mate and that’s wonderful, but I want you in every way I can get you. You’re my whole heart and I want to give it to you. Neill, will you marry me?” His scent was all over the place. Fear, love, uncertainty and, anxiety clouded his brain.

Looking from the ring to Eggsy Merlin felt his heart stop and start again. It was pounding fast and hard against his chest, he was sure Eggsy would be able to hear it. He hadn’t said a word and he could smell the heartbreak coming off of his alpha.

Putting the box down he took Eggsy’s face in his hands and kissed him roughly, “Yes.” He said quietly and felt Eggsy laugh in relief against his mouth.

He put his palms to Merlin’s face and held him closer deepening the kiss, “Was beginning to think you’d rejected me.”

Merlin chuckled and bent their foreheads together, “My silly alpha. I’d never reject my heart.”

Eggsy gently leaned away to look at the love in the hazel eyes staring back at him, “That was some serious romantic shite you said, bruv.” And he laughed when Merlin tackled him and was hovering over his body.

“Don’t spoil the moment cheeky brat,” Merlin said and poked Eggsy’s side. His voice and scent full of love and play. He put their lips together and leaned over to grab the box. He handed it to Eggsy and held his left hand out.

Taking it Eggsy removed the ring and put it on Merlin’s ring finger.

“It fits,” Merlin said in shock as Eggsy kissed the finger that now held his heart.

“You know how hard it is to size someone’s finger while they’re asleep?”

He frowned at his alpha and Eggsy kissed the crease between his brow.

“Do ye have one?”

Eggsy smiled widely, “I had one made, but never picked it up just in case you said no.” His face turned red.

“Ye are quite silly. I was yers the day ye walked into this place.”

His eyes went wide and gave Merlin a blinding grin, “Why are you so perfect?” Eggsy asked and scented him.

He chuckled and rolled them over in the bed so he was beneath Eggsy.

*

The rest of the day Eggsy spent busy in the kitchen cooking for Christmas dinner. Everyone would be over and he had Kirsty beside him making an apple pie.

“So Ben coming?” Eggsy asked as he checked the roast.

Kirsty was placing the pie filling into the crust, “Said he would be by for dessert.” They had made everything official the night of their board game and pizza.

Nodding his head Eggsy poked a fork in the potatoes to see if they were ready for mashing. A few more minutes he thought to himself.

He could hear the laughter of his little sister and soft bark from JB in the front. Before he could walk out to greet them Daisy barreled through her soft curls bouncing everywhere.

“Eggsy!” She tossed herself at him and he caught her with expert hands.

“Happy Christmas Daisy,” He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Happy Christmas!” She shouted and waved to Kirsty.

He hugged her tightly and placed her into one of the bar stools to continue cooking, “Did you get stuff from Santa?”

Daisy ate the biscuit that Kirsty had handed her, “Yep! I got a new dollhouse and some clothes for them. I even got a bike, Eggsy!”

Eggsy smiled listening to her excitement even though he already knew what she’d get, “That’s super cool Dais, we’ll have to work on your riding when the weather gets good.”

She babbled on about what their parents had gotten her and what they had received from each other.

He listened with a patient ear and gave her gums and nods of acknowledgment as he finished everything for dinner.

Just as he was finished his parents came in with Merlin just behind them.

“Happy Christmas love,” Michelle said and kissed her son on the cheek.

His dad gave him a shoulder hug and a kiss to the top of his head, “Happy Christmas, Eggsy.”

“Happy Christmas, mum and dad,” He smiled, “Wanna help me bring this to the table?”

Merlin was the first to grab the roast and carry it to the dining room. His parents grabbed something each and they all set the spread on the table.

Before Eggsy could ask where they were Harry, Percival and Roxy came in.

“Sorry, we’re late. Harry was having a crisis with his hair, I almost ruined the bread pudding.” Percival said and carried the pan into the kitchen.

“What was the crisis?” Merlin asked as Hardy sat next to Kirsty.

“Found a grey hair,” Roxy said taking her own seat.

Eggsy choked on his water and coughed, “Bruv.” He said gasping for air.

“What? I pride myself in having a head full of brown hair.”

Biting his lip to stifle a laugh Eggsy looked to Merlin who just shook his head sadly.

Once Percival sat they all dished out the meal Eggsy prepared and tucked in.

“You should open your own place,” Percival said rubbing his stomach looking at his empty plate.

“Thought about it,” Eggsy said standing to clear the plates. Most of everyone had gone to the sitting room to rest off their food comas.

Getting up Percival helped Eggsy. Merlin came back in and joined the cleaning crew. Once all the dishes were done and the food put away they went to join their family in the other room.

“We should tell them,” Merlin said close to Eggsy’s ear so he could only hear.

Nodding his head in agreement they stood in front of the telly causing Harry to boo at them and Lee told them they made a better door than a window.

Eggsy smiled at the easy banter everyone had fallen into, “I’ll move, give me a sec.” He cleared his throat, he was total shit at making announcements. “You all know we plan to be mated at some point, but I asked Neill an important question today. And-“ He didn’t get to finish as his mum squealed and hopped up to hug them both tightly.

“Oh, you’re going to get married!” Michelle squeaked and surrounded both with her scent. It was full of happiness.

It was so strong Eggsy thought he’d choke on it not the mention the vice grip she had on him. Before he could say anything everyone was crowding them.

The room filled with their mixed scents and it was very overbearing, but lovely at the same time. Each person in the room covering them in their support and love for the next step in their lives.

*

Later that night both were in bed wrapped securely in an embrace that had become second nature for them.

“Spring,” Merlin said in the darkness. He had his head over Eggsy’s heart.

“Hm?”

“I’d like a wedding in the spring. Here in the back.”

Shifting slightly to better look at Merlin, “Whatever you want, babe.”

“Nae Eggsy that day is just as much about ye as it is me,” Merlin reassured his alpha and accepted the kiss.

“I know, but I’d be happy with whatever made you happy.”

Bringing his arms tighter around Eggsy’s waist Merlin inhaled the scent of him.

“Promise I’ll help with the planning. It will be about us,” Eggsy promised.

“Okay,” His scent turning happy as he buried his face in the crook of his alpha’s neck. Merlin was just drifting to sleep when he smelled the familiar scent of his ma and a warmth in his heart that could only be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there are only 2 more chapters to this story!! *sniffles*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close! One more update after this. Just want to say how much I appreciate every comment, kudo, hit, subscription and bookmark on this story. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo
> 
> PS: I am going to take my time on the last chapter. I may not update it for at least a weeks time, but it will be wonderful!

The screeching of the alarm had Eggsy pulled from his slumber. Feeling the warmth of a body curled against him does he dare to reach with his fingers to silence the noise. He taps his phone and settles back into his spot with a soft sigh. Closing his eyes Eggsy hears the low familiar settling of the bed and breakfast. He rested his cheek against Merlin’s head and ran a fingertip along his omegas spine.

Smiling to himself when Merlin shuddered a little from the contact, “It’s early yet.” He said his accent thicker in sleep.

Eggsy loved his Scottish brogue in the morning. Continuing his touch he opens his eyes to see the sun begin to fill the room. Flecks of dust danced through the air as the wind blew in through an open window. He felt goosebumps raise over Merlin’s exposed skin as the cool April air rolled in.

“I have to get up,” Eggsy said and didn’t make any advances to move. He snuggled in closer and felt Merlin do the same. He would allow himself 5 more minutes of cuddle time before he got out of bed. Bending his face low he nuzzled Merlin taking in the scent of his omega. He wouldn’t ever tire of the smell.

Reluctantly peeling himself from Merlin the bed creaked with his movements. He heard a low whistle from his fiancé and Eggsy turned with a blush.

“Ye look mighty fine,” Merlin was propped on his left elbow gazing at his beautifully naked alpha. There were times in the months that had passed where he couldn’t believe Eggsy was his.

Giving him a cheeky grin and wink Eggsy sauntered into the ensuite hoping Merlin would follow. He chuckled quietly when he heard the bed shift from what only could be Merlin getting out of it. Flushing the toilet did he see his omega standing in the doorway his scent ranging from love to longing.

“Come,” Eggsy lifted his chin beckoning him.

As if in a trance Merlin padded forward accepting the kiss offered. It was slow and soft full of love and yearning. He could taste the desire on Eggsy’s tongue as he invaded his mouth with his own.

Pulling himself away Eggsy turned the shower on and continued his loving on his omega. Hands exploring skin - skin Eggsy was already very accustomed to over the last 6 months. He enjoyed the dips and curve of muscle over Merlin’s chest. Kissing and nipping the warmth of Merlin’s neck backing them into the now warm water.

Tilting his head back he felt Eggsy trail his tongue over his adam's apple and up along his jaw. He gently grabbed his alphas face and brought it up for another kiss.

Peppering kisses down to his collarbone and along his chest Eggsy made his way all down his torso and kneeled before his love. He gave the tip of Merlin’s cock a chaste kiss before he laved from the base up swirling his tongue along the way.

He felt Merlin’s hands in his hair as he took it all in his mouth and began to suck hard. He cupped his balls in one hand while the other kneaded Merlin’s left arse cheek.

“Oh Christ,” Merlin sagged against the tile wall as his alpha licked him off like an ice cream cone. His breathing irregular and quick. Feeling his slick coat his arse the more Eggsy pulled at his cock with just his mouth. He gasped loudly as Eggsy took his whole length feeling the tip hit the back of his throat.

A few more bobs of his head and Eggsy felt Merlin tighten his hold on his hair and shudder. His mouth quickly filled with his omega and he swallowed skillfully. As he pulled off of Merlin he licked along the way making sure he had every last bit of his man.

“You taste wonderful,” He smiled up at Merlin who was panting and had his hands braced against Eggsy’s shoulders.

“Do ye nae have a gag reflex?” Merlin asked between gasps of breath.

Kissing the inside of his thighs as he stood Eggsy took Merlin’s lips against his and nipped playfully, “It’s all about relaxing.” He pinched his arse, “Now turn around. I want to lick you up and fuck you.”

“Jesus,” Merlin said and obliged.

Eggsy kneeled back down and kissed lovingly over Merlin’s arse. He gently spread his cheeks and began to lick around his omegas hole. He lapped up the slick that was leaking out and closed his eyes savoring the sweet warmth on his tongue. He felt Merlin quiver.

His legs felt like jello as his alpha continued to work him over. Merlin was sure he wouldn’t be able to stand much longer. His breath uneven and a low moan erupted through his lips, “Please.” He begged weakly.

Giving him a final lick Eggsy took two fingers and began to move them in and out causing his omega to produce more slick. His own cock becoming painfully hard from the lack of attention he was giving it. Once Merlin was properly prepped Eggsy stood and grabbed his fiance’s hips coaxing him to back up and bend forward.

Running a palm along Merlin’s spine as he eased himself in. Smiling when he heard a hiss out of his omega. He began to move his hips in and out and knew it wouldn’t be long before Eggsy would find his release. Picking up speed Eggsy held onto Merlin’s hips and gave them a squeeze. His orgasm coming to a head and he stilled bowing forward to press soft kisses to Merlin as he filled him.

Allowing his breathing to return to normal he pulled out and stepped back. Watching Merlin stand straight and wobble a little.

“I think I need a rest,” Merlin admitted and laughed breathlessly when Eggsy pulled him into an embrace fully under the now lukewarm water.

*

Eggsy gave Merlin a final kiss before departing ways. He went through the kitchen door wishing the food would start itself. He could have used a few more hours savoring the touch and feel of Merlin on him, and around him.

Taking the kettle he allowed it to fill with water while he gathered ingredients for blueberry pancakes. They only had 4 guests this morning, but it was Tuesday. Not all that unusual for a weekday. Weekends each room was almost filled. Humming to himself while he cracked eggs into a bowl Eggsy felt at ease.

They had talked to Kirsty after the new year and she was all too excited to hand the kitchen over. Most days she was at Ben’s now. They only spent a night or two a week here and Merlin really hadn’t complained. Eggsy could care either way, but it was obvious that Kirsty was happy.

Preparing an English breakfast to brew he added bacon to a skillet and enjoyed the familiar sound of the fat sizzling and popping. He remembered this particular group liked scrambled eggs and added milk to start whisking them up. Stacking the pancakes on a platter for serving he heard the dining room begin to fill with chatter and his omega greeting them all.

The door opened with Merlin entering, “Almost ready?” He asked and gave Eggsy a kiss to the back of the head.

“Pancakes are done, bacon is done just waiting for the eggs. They take just a wee bit.” He talked as he fluffed the eggs, “Oh! Tea is ready.”

Merlin was distracted by running his hands over Eggsy’s sides as he worked. He enjoyed the smell coming off of Eggsy when he was in the kitchen.

“Harry said all things are set for May 20th,” He murmured against his alpha’s neck.

“Should it scare me that he wanted to help plan the wedding so bad?”

“Nae. Percival helped him.”

Eggsy frowned while he plated the rest of the food, “Percival?”

“Aye. Michael. His mate. Keep forgetting ye dinnae know his birth name.”

Shaking his head Eggsy filed that information away for a later time.

Helping Eggsy bring the food out they chatted a bit with their guests before they all tucked in. Leaving them to enjoy it Merlin followed Eggsy knowing his alpha had made enough for them to eat as well.

Smiling into the first bite Merlin had an idea, “What if we offered dinner? Like a special on the weekends or something? It could be a package of sorts.”

“We could. Talk to Michael, yeah? I’m sure he’d have an opinion in the matter.”

“Aye. They will be by later this evening. Harry has a mind to go over our attire for the wedding.”

“Thought we agreed on button downs and khakis? I rather enjoy that one yellow shirt on you. Wouldn’t mind taking that off with my teeth after the reception,” Eggsy gave a wink and sopped up the rest of the syrup with the last of his pancake.

“Ye need to stop saying things like that. It sounds too sexy for a work day,” Eggsy chuckled and gave Merlin a sticky kiss.

*

Merlin made a run through of the rooms making sure the guests had taken all their belongings. Feeling satisfied he followed the scent of a lasagna being made. Passing through the foyer he stopped to look around.

Having this place renovated was the best decision he had made. It wasn’t just because business was better. Merlin was most grateful for his soon to be mate. His Eggsy was a ray of sunshine and made everything better. He smiled into the empty space and closed his eyes against the silence. Listening to the floors settle around him.

Letting the happiness rest over his heart he went to find his fiancé. It wasn’t a surprise he was in the kitchen. Merlin watched as Eggsy kneaded dough on the counter, “They teach ye that in culinary school?”

Smiling as he set the dough in a greased bowl to rise a second time, “No. I taught myself this. Along with pastries, I know a bit about that. Figured when I got my own restaurant I wanted to be able to do it all.”

Washing his hands Eggsy felt Merlin approach him from behind. It was comfortable. An easy embrace they had fallen into over the last few months. Eggsy figured everything they did now was easy. Both so comfortable with each other.

“I made enough for Harry and Michael, told them to bring wine.”

“Sounds good.”

It wasn’t long before Harry had arrived with Percival. A bottle of Pinot Noir. They all sat at the dining room table starting on the meal Eggsy had made.

“This is wonderful,” Michael said around a mouthful.

“Thanks.”

“Why exactly don’t you work in a restaurant?” Harry asked taking a sip of wine.

Eggsy placed his fork and knife down before grabbing his own glass, “I did for a bit, but I’d prefer to have my own. Then I’d be able to plan out my own menus and such.”

“I’d be happy to work for you if that day ever came,” Percival said sincerely.

“We did have an idea for here,” Merlin said and Harry waved him off.

“We talk wedding now. It’s just over a month away.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Why? Ye just pass off every idea we have had. If it weren’t for Percy we wouldn’t have a wedding we liked.”

“I ain’t wearing a suit,” Eggsy said and raised a brow at Harry who looked like he was going to argue. “We want it to be a simple backyard wedding with our close friends and family. Yes, we want to wear khakis and casual button downs. As long as we are misters it doesn’t matter the fine details.”

Harry opened his mouth and Percival clamped his hand over it, “Don’t worry the order for suits will be canceled tomorrow. I had a mind this would happen. Dear,” Percival turned to his mate. “Let them be. They were nice enough to let you help with flowers and some decorations, but let them be. We had our over-the-top-posh-wedding.” He removed his hand and kissed his mate.

Eggsy gave Percival a silent ‘thank you’. He figured they’d become good friends.

No one would let Eggsy near the kitchen to clean up so he went to the sitting room. Flipping idly through the channels on the telly he heard footsteps above him. Looking up at the ceiling he shoved it off as maybe one of the others had gone upstairs.

Once they were alone on the couch did Eggsy hear it again. He stopped his massage to Merlin’s shoulders and tilted his head up, “Babe?”

“Hm?”

“You hear that?” His scent was becoming protective. What if there was an intruder in the house.

“What?” Merlin sat a little straighter.

“You heard those footsteps?”

They both got quiet and heard nothing but the wind and rain hitting the windows. Merlin shrugged and relaxed against Eggsy’s chest. He felt his alpha hug him close; his arms tightening a little.

Turning his gaze back to the telly Eggsy forgot about it. Until ten minutes later when he heard them again. He all but jumped off of the couch and scared Merlin.

“Eggsy!”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t hear that! What if someone’s here!” He was anxious.

Merlin chuckled when he heard the familiar footsteps above him, “Oh that’s just Ma.”

Eggsy froze, “Ma?”

“My Ma haunts this place. Has ever since she passed. Ye ever smell that of a storm mixed with the salt of the sea waft through?”

Sitting there he scrunched his face thinking about it and he actually had smelled that a few times but chalked it up as nothing. He thought maybe it was the scent of a guest that might have lingered, “I have.”

“That would be her.”

“You believe in ghosts?”

Merlin turned in his alphas arms and rested his chin on Eggsy’s chest peering up at him, “I do. Ye don’t?”

Caressing Merlin’s head, “Never really had experienced it? So can’t say I believed something I hadn’t seen or whatever.” He bent forward and gave him a kiss, “You gonna haunt me?”

“Bet ye arse I will. Death won’t rid ye of me,” Merlin said playfully.

“Good. I’ll take you any way I can get you,” He scented Merlin and scooted lower on the couch so that his omegas head was in the crook of his neck.

They finished the rest of the evening watching crap telly, listening to the rain and footsteps above them.

Later that night Eggsy had wished he could have claimed to have hallucinated a woman walking down the hall and into the Lancelot room. But he knew better when he smelled the salt of the sea and felt a warmth surrounding him. It felt like a warm hug from your mother or grandmother.

Merlin had chuckled at him when he came into their room a little paler than usual. He reassured him it wouldn’t be the last time Eggsy would hear or see things around the old B&B.

Eggsy wasn’t comforted by that but figured there could be worse things. So he just settled into bed with his love and drifted off to sleep smelling what only could be Merlin’s Ma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you would be so kind as to leave a comment of what you like best and what you'd like to see more of given the chance to explore their relationship in the future. I would appreciate it <3.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! We have finally reached the end! A special thank you to my best friend, Julia. Without your 1K of awesomeness I don't know I'd be able to do this. Special props to the 'stuck' scene to Julia.  
> I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Merlin paced frantically in his office Harry standing in front of the door like one of the Queen's guards. His heart was pounding hard against his chest as he waited for the time to tick by. He tried to nudge past his friend only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Your daughter will have my head if I let you leave here a minute before 5:30,” He said and earned a scowl from Merlin.

“I want to see him,” It was a plea. He was feeling antsy. Merlin hadn’t seen Eggsy in over 24 hours and it was killing him. He stood still as Harry straightened out the collar to his shirt and went to tighten his belt. Merlin swatted his hands away.

“Dinnae fuss,” He grumbled and adjusted it himself with shaky hands.

“A day apart is just a drop in the bucket. You are about to bound yourselves together. 15 more minutes,” Harry said checking his watch.

It didn’t ease Merlin and he continued to walk around like a caged animal. Another glance at the clock only made him whine. Not even a full minute had passed. Why must they insist on all of these traditional superstitions? There was nothing traditional about this.

“I am nae a bride Harry. It will nae matter if I see him,” He made another beeline for the door.

“Ha! Nice try. This isn’t going to work Neill. You will not cock this up,” Harry gave him a pointed stare. “You make sure you take care of him.”

That stopped him in his tracks to stare at his friend, “Aren’t ye supposed to be giving the shovel talk to Eggsy?”

Harry shrugged, “I left that up to Kirsty. She’s scarier than I am.”

“I will do my best to be everything my Eggsy wants,” There wasn’t an ounce of doubt in his voice.

“Well then,” He looked at the time. “I guess we better get you to your wedding.”

*

Eggsy walked out back and took a sharp breath. Standing there a moment to look around and he smiled to himself that Harry actually did listen to them.

His mum and Kirsty stood back to allow him to take it all in.

Half of the yard was set up for the reception, while the other half had chairs split by an aisle for the ceremony. Potted plants adorned the aisle, to be planted along the Bed and Breakfast instead of discarded after the wedding. The pergola was draped with fabric, greenery wrapped up and over the wooden stand. Over the small dance floor and round tables in the dining area, twinkle lights were strung up under a sheer canopy tent.

It was every detail that he and Merlin could have dreamed up. And it was even more beautiful than Eggsy could have imagined. He turned to his mum with wet eyes and earned a broad smile from her. A soft kiss and hug were received from her and Kirsty.

“Ready?” His mum asked smoothing out his hair.

With a nod, “Yeah.” He breathed.

Taking his spot at the right of the pergola. The justice of the peace came to stand in the middle. Folding his hands in front of him to stop from fidgeting at his collar Eggsy watched their friends and family usher in.

Jamal came to stand by him, “You ready, mate?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, “More than you’ll know.” He had never felt so sure about anything in his life.

Taking a few minutes for everyone to take their seats he stopped breathing when the bagpipes began to sound the wedding march. It had been something Eggsy had arranged for his Neill.

His heart was in his throat when he saw Daisy toss white rose petals along the aisle. She was breathtaking in a soft yellow dress.

Eggsy was distracted by his sisters dance as everyone stood when Merlin and Kirsty appeared. He caught sight of him and stopped breathing. Time stood still as Kirsty escorted him down the aisle.

At that moment Eggsy saw no one else. His eyes locked on a pair of hazel ones. He turned when Merlin came to stand beside him.

A hand placed on his cheek, “Breathe.” Merlin whispered and there were tears in his eyes.

At the reminder, Eggsy’s lungs were grateful for the intake of oxygen. His smile blinding. He thought his face would break in two as Merlin took his hand in his own.

They turned their attention to the justice of the peace to begin the ceremony. He barely heard any of what was spoken until Eggsy’s attention was called.

“You may now exchange vows,” The man said and chuckled at Eggsy’s lost expression.

He didn’t have to look at anything as he recited them from memory, “Neill,” Eggsy held his hands tightly rubbing a soothing thumb over them, “I take you as my husband, my mate, my everything and I promise from this moment forward to be everything you need me to be. I will forever love you with every cell in my body. I love you.” He slid the silver band into place.

Merlin’s heart had stopped and he felt the trickle of warm tears run down his cheeks, “Eggsy. My love. My everything. I never believed in soulmates. Thought my Ma was speaking tales, but as I stand here today I realize that I just hadn’t found mine yet. Ye are my soulmate. I never knew a love like this before ye stepped foot here. I promise to be all that ye need. Through the good and the bad and the indifferent. I love ye.” With a steady hand, he placed Eggsy’s ring on his finger.

“Do you Gary Unwin take Neill O’Gowrie to be your husband?”

“I do,” He squeezed Merlin’s hand.

“Do you Neill O’Gowrie take Gary Unwin to be your husband?”

Tugging a little on their joined hands, “I do.”

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Unwin.” He wasn’t able to tell them to kiss as their faces locked with everyone shouting and applauding loudly in the background.

Eggsy could taste the salt of his husband’s tears. Husband. The thought had Eggsy pressing himself further into Merlin.

Snaking his hands through the honey-brown hair of his love Merlin deepened the kiss. Making himself melt further into his alpha. Reluctantly separating themselves for air and to look around at their friends and family. They turned and faced everyone without taking their hands off of each other.

*

The sun had set and the lights above them twinkled onto the dance floor. Merlin was swaying in his seat to the music. He watched as Eggsy swung around with his sister. A smile plastered to his face.

Hearing someone slide into the seat next to him he turned. Bringing an arm around his daughter’s shoulders as she sat, “Where’s Ben?”

“Over there,” She lifted a hand to see him speaking with Harry and Percival. A pat on her father’s thigh, “Happy?”

“Aye. I am.”

“Good,” She knew he was well pleased by the scent he was giving off. Kirsty caught sight of Eggsy and he smiled at her sauntering over as the song changed to something slow.

“Care to dance Mr. Unwin?” Eggsy asked seductively offering a hand to his husband.

A bump of her shoulder to her father's, “Go on.”

Merlin took Eggsy’s hand and allowed him to be lead out. He placed his hands around Eggsy’s waist while his arms came around his neck. It was soft and didn’t require much footwork as they moved together.

“We get this place to ourselves,” Eggsy said and kissed Merlin’s neck.

“Oh? Aren’t ye full of surprises today.”

He looked into Merlin’s eyes, “Something like that.”

“Cheeky,” He bent forward and pecked his nose. “The bagpipes were lovely. Reminded me of home.”

“Anything for you,” Eggsy whispered against his lips and gave him a slow kiss. Pulling back he touched the soft yellow material against his husband’s skin, “I love this color on you.”

A light blush rose on his cheeks, “So ye’ve told me.” His scent growing hungry, “And if I remember correctly.” Merlin placed his lips to his alpha’s ear, “Ye promised to take it off of me with yer teeth.” He watched as Eggsy’s pupils dilated.

“I did,” He agreed and nuzzled Merlin’s neck.

*

It was well past midnight when everyone had left. Harry, Percival, Eggsy’s parents, Kirsty and Ben stayed behind to clean up. They sent the newlyweds up to the Arthur Suite.

Just making it to the door before they were at each other. Eggsy grabbed Merlin’s collar and yanked him into the room with him.

Kicking the door shut before Eggsy turned him and had Merlin pinned down onto the bed. Feeling his hands against his chest as Eggsy unbuttoned his top. Giving his husband a questioning brow Eggsy laughed.

“I told you. I’m partial to this shirt. Would hate to ruin it,” He rolled it off of Merlin’s shoulders and ran his hands up the undershirt. Palms running along hard muscle, “I want you.”

Merlin’s hands were against his husband’s chest, “Ye have me. All of me.” He promised.

His groin blossomed with desire as Eggsy continued to undress his husband. Feeling the bulge in his trousers. He took Merlin’s left hand and kissed each finger saving the one with their wedding band on it for last, “Tonight?”

“Aye, Eggsy. Want to be yers in every way.” He was a little nervous, but itching to have his alpha’s claim bite.

“Promise to take good care of you,” Eggsy reassured smelling the anxiety radiating off of his husband. He scented him and felt Merlin calm.

*

“Do it,” Merlin said breathlessly as Eggsy was deep inside him. His back pressed against the skin of his husband’s.

Resting on his heels as Eggsy rocked his hips a few more times and peppered kisses along the right side of Merlin’s neck. He pressed his nose over his scent gland, “You sure?” Eggsy could feel the nerves of his omega.

“Yes,” He whispered and closed his eyes against the sting to his neck as Eggsy worried his teeth into Merlin’s scent gland.

Tasting the bite of iron as Eggsy licked the bite soothingly. He kissed it once, twice...three times as he moved in and out of Merlin. Reaching around with his hand Eggsy gave a few pulls to Merlin and felt the warmth of his come in his palm.

Shuddering as he came undone in his mates grasp Merlin felt Eggsy still and fill him with his own arousal.

“Mine,” Eggsy said and kissed the fresh bite for the fourth time.

He felt his husband’s hand on his abdomen and Merlin placed his own over it, “Aye my alpha. All for ye and no one else.”

They separated and laid tangled with each other.

Eggsy held Merlin close and rubbed his back as they basked in the afterglow of their mating. He felt his eyelids become heavy listening to the steady breathing of his omega.

Before sleep overtook him Merlin smelled his Ma and smiled against Eggsy’s chest.

*

Whoever said honeymoon sex was bliss was a goddamn liar.

The sun streamed in through the window. The sheer curtains billowed in the warm breeze. And Eggsy swore he could feel Merlin’s Ma laughing at them from a corner. He wasn’t so sure how he felt about her knowing about their predicament. And he surely didn’t appreciate her commenting on it.

Eggsy kissed Merlin’s mating bite for the seventy-third time that morning and wondered if it was strange that he had been keeping count. Besides complaining and hoping and praying, didn’t seem like there was much else to do.

They’d already cuddled while talking future plans for an expansion, Eggsy opening a small bistro. They’d discussed holiday plans and how they’d juggle in-laws and family time. They placed bets on Kirsty and Ben. But there was only so long they could stall before addressing the elephant in the room.

After a 5 hour snooze, the two had decided to go at it again -- except Eggsy was stuck. Really stuck. And no amount of lube was getting him unstuck.

Merlin had been locked on Eggsy’s knot for 3 hours when Harry knocked on the door with breakfast.

“Go away!” The newlyweds shouted in unison.

Merlin shifted on the mattress, pulling at Eggsy and causing him to hiss in discomfort.

“I’m sorry, love. Did I hurt ye?” He radiated heat and apology. His arm came round behind him so that he was rubbing soft circles over Eggsy’s hip.

“No more than the half dozen times I tried to pull out myself,” Eggsy grumbled. He laid his hand upon Merlin’s and squeezed.

Harry knocked on the door again. “I have a full English on the tray getting cold. I’m leaving it on the table.”

They both ignored him as they stayed joined.

*

Eggsy groaned and Merlin whimpered as his alpha’s body vibrated behind him. “Sorry, babe. Harry’s trying to video chat again.”

“Pick up,” Merlin said, his voice clipped. Eggsy wished he could see his love’s face.

“You serious?”

“If I get another whiff of his acrid, frantic scent, I am going to scream.” He took a cleansing breath and addressed his new husband with as calm a tone as he could manage. “Pick up the call, Eggsy.”

“Fuck, alright.” Eggsy hit accept and Harry’s face appeared on the screen.

“Michael, come back. They’re on!” Harry was soon joined by his mate, both men looked haggard with worry.

“How is it that we’re the ones stuck and ye two are faring worse off than we?” Merlin’s scent was indignant and his words were no sweeter.

“There must be something we can do. Let us pick the lock.”

“Oi!” Eggsy took the phone back. “You bloody touch the door again and I’ll have your bollocks for Christmas ornaments.”

Harry had Michael’s phone in hand, ready to dial for emergency assistance. Certainly, a 5-hour knot was cause for alarm. The erection pills recommended medical attention after 4. “Well, how much longer shall we wait before calling in a doctor?”

Merlin couldn’t suppress his whine and Eggsy nuzzled his mating bite. The contact soothed them both for a moment. Eggsy remained with his forehead against Merlin’s shoulder as he answered Harry. “We’ll let you know, bruv. For now, can you please leave us be. Doubt the stress is doing any of us much good, yeah?”

Michael interrupted Harry before his mate had a chance to press on. “We apologize for the intimate nature of your situation, but as we’ve already become involved,” he shot a pointed look at his mate, “any updates would be greatly appreciated. Perhaps video calling is a bit much. A text would suffice.”

“Alright,” That Eggsy could do. He disconnected the call and tossed it on the bed.

“Have ye ever been stuck before?” Feeling Eggsy’s forehead against his back as he shook his head. “Maybe try to think of something that would turn ye off?”

“I’m balls deep in my husband. As much as I want this to go away my body very much enjoys the feeling,” Eggsy said irritably.

“Ye remember that old man Chester who came to stay over the winter?” Merlin felt him nod, “Well imagine him naked.”

“I hate you,” Eggsy said against Merlin’s skin, but there was no heat behind his words. The thought had him shuddering, but he felt his knot shrink some. Popping his head up, “Keep talking.”

“Standing over ye with his socks still on. All business like,” Merlin had to suppress a chuckle as he felt Eggsy relax inside of him.

Regardless of the horrible mental image Eggsy had, he continued to think of it as he felt himself completely go down. He gently pulled out of his mate and sighed when it didn’t cause him pain. He looked down and saw a purple ring around the base of his dick, “Hope that goes away.”

Merlin turned and followed his husband’s gaze, “I’m sure it will.” He kissed Eggsy and pulled him in for another cuddle.

“We have to let the warden know we are okay,” Eggsy said.

“I suppose. Otherwise, he will try to bust down the door,” Merlin reached for Eggsy’s phone and sent a quick text letting them know all was okay.

“Now where were we?” Eggsy whispered against his mates lips and kissed him softly. The love pouring off of him surrounding them.

Reaching up to caress his husband’s hair Merlin smiled into the kiss. He felt the warmth of his Ma’s love against his heart and knew she was happy for him. Breathing in their joined scent’s Merlin gathered there was no other place he’d ever want to be.

Pulling just inches away, “I love you.” Eggsy closed the space once more.

“I love ye too. Forever,” Merlin replied after a brief break for air.

“Forever,” Eggsy promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad I ended this, but all good stories come to an end, right?  
> In case some of you hadn't paid attention this is a series called: Please Sign Our Guest Book. So keep an eye for some fun from these two! Too many things to tell of their future and I, of course, want to share it. 
> 
> Thank you all again for your lovely comments, kudo's, reads, bookmarks, subscriptions, and hits. I love you all! <3


End file.
